The Story of Their Ancestors
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Title doesn't apply till end...Anyway...It has been a month since the New York invasion and Tony discovers he is pregnant. Who's the father? Loki of course! Now Tony has to deal with being pregnant, making sure the team doesn't find out, and finding a way to break Loki out of prison. Frostiron and OCs (their children). ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea from reading some other Fanfics, decided to try it out :D**

 **I will warn you now though, there are a lot of time skips…some small and some really big so bear with me. The timeline is a little off with the movies and such so don't sue me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony stared blankly out the window. It was raining and the city was filled with colorful umbrellas and honking cars, but Tony saw none of this. He was too busy thinking about the past three weeks.

It's been a month since the Invasion of New York. After the invasion and the tower was fixed he invited the other Avengers to stay with him. They all took his offer and moved into the custom floors that Tony had provided them.

"Jarvis, call Dr. Yang. Tell her that I'm coming in for a check-up." Tony instructed.

"Of course Sir. Shall I inform Miss Potts?" Jarvis asked.

"No, no one needs to know." Tony rode the elevator down to the garage. He drove to a small hospital where Dr. Yang was located. She had been his personal physician ever since Afghanistan. She was the only person he trusted with information about the arc reactor. He even gave her a building with every kind of medical equipment out there. There was a small amount of staff that worked with her, but they were mostly assistants.

"Good morning Mr. Stark. What can I do for you today?" Dr. Yang asked. She was an older woman, with graying black hair tied up into a neat bun. She was petit but strong enough to hold Tony down when he was being difficult.

"I've been feeling a bit nauseous for the past few weeks. Dizzy too. And exhausted." Tony said.

"Have you been drinking excessively again?" Dr. Yang asked.

Tony shook his head, "I thought it was that at first so I cut drinking, but it hasn't stopped."

"Let's take a blood sample. Perhaps that will answer our question." Dr. Yang took a few vials of blood and left the room.

Tony got out his tablet and started playing with it. "Jarvis, what do you think is wrong with me?"

"I don't know Sir. Maybe the stomach flu?" The AI suggested.

Tony hummed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

An hour later, Dr. Yang returned to the room.

"So what's wrong with me Doc?" Tony asked.

"Well, you're HCG levels are very high."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you either have cancer or that you're pregnant."

Tony looked horrified, "I don't know which one's worse."

Dr. Yang huffed a laugh, "I can think of worse things than being pregnant Mr. Stark."

"You think I'm pregnant?"

"I wouldn't put it past you, but no, I don't. It's physically impossible."

Tony thought for a minute. "I think we should check."

Dr. Yang raised a curious eye brow, "You want to do an ultrasound?"

Tony nodded, "Just in case. I don't want to leave any option open."

Dr. Yang sighed, "Alright, follow me." They went to the back of the hospital where all of the large machines were. Tony changed into a hospital gown and laid down on the bed. She applied the gel to his stomach followed by the wand, looking at the machine. "Oh my" She gasped.

"What?" Tony tensed.

"You're pregnant." She replied.

"What?!"

She turned the screen for Tony to see. Her finger pointed to a small bead in the middle of the screen. "That is your baby."

"My baby?" Tony gasped.

Dr. Yang nodded. "It shouldn't be possible, but there is the proof." She chuckled, "I shouldn't be this surprised."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't. After all I've been through?" Tony smirked.

She wiped off the gel and handed him his clothes. "Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

Tony shook his head, "No, I can't trust anyone with this. If they find out who the father is, they'd probably arrest me."

Dr. Yang looked shocked, "Who is the father?"

Tony looked hesitant.

"Mr. Stark, you have my word that nothing you tell me or show me will ever leave this room. Doctor-Patient confidentiality is something I take very seriously."

Tony smiled, "It's Loki" He whispered.

"Loki? The person who invaded a month ago?" Dr. Yang asked incredulously.

Tony nodded. "We met way before then though"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tony was bored out of his mind. Pepper had dragged him out to a charity event that evening. Ever since the "I am Iron Man" fiasco, she has been dragging him to every kind of party out there._

" _You need to be there Tony." Pepper said. "You need to build up your reputation again; show everyone that you haven't changed because you're some kind of hero now."_

 _Tony rolled his eyes as he finished his drink. He spent the past three hours schmoozing and now he just wanted to go home. He hadn't even found a woman to occupy his time, none of them peaked his fancy._

" _You seem bored Mr. Stark"_

 _Tony looked up to find a gorgeous man standing next to him at the bar._

" _I'm not anymore" Tony smiled charmingly._

 _The stranger smirked, "Oh I'm sure."_

" _Tony Stark, but I think you already knew that." Tony held out his hand._

" _Loki Odinson. And yes, I did." Instead of shaking Tony's hand; Loki turned it and brought it to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss to Tony's knuckles. "Perhaps I could help you with your boredom?" He raised a brow suggestively._

 _Tony smirked, "What did you have in mind?"_

" _Quite a few things actually." Loki pulled Tony closer so that their chests were touching._

" _How intriguing, lead the way then Mr. Odinson."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"After that we slept together for a while before he had to leave. About a year later, he came back."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tony was working in his workshop in Malibu. He was working on some designs for the arc reactor so that he could build a new headquarters in New York. Pepper was on a business trip, he was glad he gave her the position as CEO of the company, she was doing a way better job than he ever did._

" _Sir, there appears to be an intruder in the living room." Jarvis informed._

 _Tony looked up curiously. "On standby J" He walked up the stairs to the living room and looked around._

" _It's a beautiful home you have here Anthony."_

 _Tony turned to the window to see Loki gazing out at the sea._

" _Loki?" Tony asked._

 _Loki turned and smiled at the genius. "Hello Anthony. It's been a while hasn't it?"_

 _Tony smiled, "Only a year. How's home?"_

" _As well as it can be." Loki sighed._

" _Sounds bad"_

" _My brother will be king soon." Loki muttered._

" _What? King?"_

 _Loki looked away, "I guess I should tell you something about myself." He looked back at Tony. "I am not human. I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and Lies."_

" _You're kidding right?"_

 _Loki shook his head, "It's hard to believe I'm sure, but I do not jest."_

 _Tony gave a low whistle, "So I've been sleeping with a god. Not bad."_

 _Loki smirked and grabbed Tony around the waist, bringing him closer. "I don't usually bed mortals, but something about you intrigues me."_

" _Well, I've always thought of myself as speial." Tony replied._

" _Indeed"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"So you just accepted his explanation?" Dr. Yang asked.

"Yeah, I had my suspicions anyway since Jarvis couldn't find anything on a Loki Odinson except for Norse Mythology. It was either that or he gave me the wrong name. But I also ran his face and I still couldn't find anything. It made sense."

"Right" Dr. Yang rolled her eyes. "How long was he with you that time?"

"About a month and a half. We talked more about each other, I found out about his hard life and I told him about mine. Soon enough, we were in love."

 _ **Flashback**_

 _They had just finished another round of sex, they were cuddled together with Tony resting in Loki's arms. "I love you" Loki whispered as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair._

 _Tony stiffened._

" _Anthony?" Loki asked._

 _Tony pushed himself up and looked at Loki, "Do you mean that?"_

" _I do. You do not have to say it in return. Just as long as you know and will still have me, I will accept it."_

 _Tony smiled and kissed Loki slowly, "Well, it's a good thing that I love you too."_

 _Loki smiled and kissed Tony again, this time with more passion, which led to another round of sex._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Do you ever take things slowly Mr. Stark?" Dr. Yang asked in exasperation.

"Why go slow when fast is so much better?" Tony smirked. "More fun too."

Dr. Yang rolled her eyes again. "So after you two confessed to each other, he had to leave."

Tony nodded, "His brother's coronation was coming up and he had to be there. He promised he would come back, but he never did. Not until he invaded."

Dr. Yang looked at Tony sadly, "You moved on."

"Sort of. Sure I loved Pepper, but I never stopped loving Loki. I thought he wouldn't ever come back and Pepper was there. She gave me the love I needed, but I could never stop thinking about Loki. When I saw the footage of him at SHIELD I wanted to lock myself up and cry. I felt as if I betrayed him. I told him about Pepper when he snuck into my room after we caught him after the invasion. He forgave me and was happy that I wasn't alone during that time."

"I'm guessing you slept with each other, resulting in this pregnancy."

"Yeah, I think I'm pregnant because he was in his true form instead of his Asgardian form that time."

Dr. Yang nodded.

"He told me about his true heritage as a Frost Giant and the pain he went through after he returned home. He was tortured and forced to invade Earth, he never wanted to do it. He just wanted to come back to me. I can't believe I just gave up on him when he never gave up on me." Tony's eyes started to get misty.

"You shouldn't feel any guilt Mr. Stark. You and Miss Potts are no longer together, everything is fine. If you were still together, I would be telling you something different."

Tony shrugged, "Pep couldn't handle me. Thought I got into too much trouble and she couldn't handle loving someone who didn't care about their well-being."

Dr. Yang nodded, "It takes a special person to deal with you Mr. Stark. But it seems you have found him."

"Only to have him taken away from me again." Tony pouted.

Dr. Yang smiled gently, "You'll see him again. Believe that you will see him again."

Tony smiled, "I can do that."

* * *

 **Review please! Reviews are the best :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony drove home with his new diet and sleeping schedule. Unfortunately with his pregnancy he now had limited time in the workshop and more vegetables. "Jarvis, put in an order for my new diet. Add in some mint chip ice cream along with chocolate milk."

"Of course Sir." Jarvis replied.

"Get me some apples and kiwi too."

"Right away Sir."

Tony pulled into his driveway and walked into his house. He saw Pepper sitting at the kitchen. "Where have you been Tony?"

"I was out." Tony replied. Picking up a few peanuts from the open bag in front of her.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"Why? I didn't have anything important today." Tony ate a few peanuts and immediately spit them out. "Oh god, those are disgusting. Jarvis make a note, peanuts are to be removed from this place." He gagged.

"Noted"

"What's wrong Tony? You love peanuts."

"Not anymore I don't." Tony shivered. "Anyway, is there a reason you're here?"

Pepper looked shocked but nodded, "I wanted to know how you were. I miss you."

Tony gave her a confused look, "You miss me?"

Pepper nodded. "I wanted to start again."

"But you left me? A month ago"

"Yes, and that was a mistake. I was hoping after a period away from each other we could get back together."

Tony stared at her for a moment before he broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Tony!" Pepper glared at him.

"Do you really think that after everything, we could get back together?"

"Well, I was hoping" She answered meekly.

"Pepper, you left me remember? You couldn't handle me."

"Well, if you wouldn't go around trying to kill yourself it would be easier." Pepper cried.

"I am a super hero Pepper, it's kind of part of the job description."

"But you don't have to be. Put away the suits Tony!"

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that the suits and I are one? You can't have Tony Stark without Iron Man. We are the same person, despite what you or SHIELD think." Tony replied.

"Sir, your stress levels are rising. I would suggest removing yourself from the room." Jarvis interrupted.

Tony took a few calming breathes, "Move on Pepper. We never would have worked out. Let's just go back to being friends. Now if you'll excuse me, I need a nap." Tony turned and quickly fled to his room.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few days later everyone was sitting in the common room eating breakfast. Tony walked into the room still in a pair of sweatpants and night shirt. "Did you just get up?" Steve asked.

"What's it to you?" He pulled out a gallon of chocolate milk and poured it into a glass, adding a bendy straw after.

"Chocolate milk Stark? Bit childish don't you think?" Clint teased.

"Don't knock it till you try it Bird brain." Tony replied. He took an apple from the fruit bowl and sat down next to Bruce. He piled a few pancakes on his plate before cutting up the apple into thin slices and placed them on his plate with a hefty amount of syrup.

"I thought you ate your pancakes plain?" Bruce asked.

"Trying something new." Tony responded and heartily dug into his meal. "Jarvis, get me some pineapple too would you? I feel like something sour."

"I'm assuming you want it cut Sir?"

"You got it J"

"That's a lot of fruit." Natasha observed.

"Yeah what are you doing, dieting?" Clint smirked.

"Why are my eating habits so important all of a sudden?" Tony asked.

"We don't mean anything by it Tony." Bruce assured. "It's just that you've been throwing up a lot lately. We are just worried."

"I'm not turning bulimic guys. I'm fine. Just a stomach bug. I'm sure it'll stop soon."

"We are just making sure Tony." Steve said.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony was down in his lab, working on a cloaking device when Jarvis announced Thor's arrival in the tower.

"Friend Stark!" Thor greeted loudly as Tony walked into the room.

"Hey Point Break" Tony greeted.

"Tony Stark, it is wonderful to see you again!" The thunder god grabbed Tony in a large hug, swinging him around.

"Woah Thor, cool it. I'm fragile" Tony shouted.

"Apologies my friend." Thor lightly set the genius back on the ground.

"No worries Thunder Thies. I'm fine with hugs from you, just remember not to squeeze." Tony opened his arms.

Thor laughed joyfully and gathered Tony in his arms again. This time refraining from crushing Tony. Tony hugged back to the best of his ability.

"Is there something we should know about?"

The two turned to find the rest of the Avengers staring at them. Steve was blushing lightly.

"Thor just happens to give great hugs. Well, when he's not trying to crush you with his enormous muscles."

Thor chuckled, "It is good to see you Tony. I have missed your quirks."

"Happy to help Big Guy" Tony gave Thor a pat on the shoulder before pouring himself a glass of chocolate milk along with a bowl of mint chip ice cream.

"So why the visit Thor?" Clint asked.

"I come with news on Loki's trial." Thor replied.

"Really? What's the verdict?"

"A lifetime in the dungeons."

"That's it? He killed hundreds of people and he only gets a timeout?" Clint protested.

"It is the punishment that the Allfather has given him." Thor said.

"A lifetime in prison seems a little harsh thought doesn't it." Tony said. Everyone turned to him. "I mean, no chances for parole or anything."

"No. There is no chance. The Allfather's word is law." Thor answered.

"If the Allfather was just going to imprison him, I think SHIELD should have kept him." Natasha said. "At least then we could get some answers."

"Yes because SHEILD would be so hospitable to the god that invaded the planet." Tony rolled his eyes.

"It does seem to be a bit of a tame sentence. I mean, people here are persecuted with more for the same kind of crime." Bruce said.

"Sir, Dummy and U are fighting again." Jarvis said.

Tony sighed, "I'm coming. I'll see you all later." Tony made his way down to the lab to find it peaceful. The three robots were each doing their own thing. "Jarvis? I thought you said they were fighting?"

"I thought you would appreciate a break from the talk about Mr. Loki." Jarvis replied.

Tony smiled, "Thanks Jarvis."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"God Jarvis, when does this end?" Tony asked after he finished throwing up in the toilet.

"All of my searches say around 3 months Sir." Jarvis replied.

Tony groaned, "I still have a month and half left of this."

"It is about that same time that you will begin to show Sir."

"Then I guess I need to finish that cloaking device." Tony walked down to the lab.

"What will you do when it is unsafe to be out in battle?" Jarvis asked.

"I'll just let you take over. I should make a screen that shows what's on the HUD and have my com link here so it looks like I'm out in the field."

"And if you are needed at a briefing afterwards?"

"I just won't go. Or I'll be late. I can fly in the suit as long as I don't fight in it."

"Very good Sir."

Tony sat down at the work table and started working on the cloaking device. He needed it to be small and inconspicuous so he created it to look like one of his Rolex watches. Dummy brought over a large bowl of kiwi and a spoon. Tony smiled and patted the robot on his arm affectionately.

He spent 4 hours in the lab. Almost finishing his project and emptying the bowl of kiwi. He went upstairs when Jarvis kicked him out and made himself a bowl of pineapple in pickle juice.

The rest of the Avengers were sitting on the couch watching television. "Hey Tony" Bruce greeted.

Tony waved and continued eating his snack.

"Pineapple?" Clint smirked.

"Is there a problem Legolas?"

"Nope"

"What are we watching?" Tony asked.

"We just finished a movie. You want to choose the next one?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Put on something Disney Jarvis. I'm feeling Aladdin." Tony said.

"Really Stark?" Natasha complained.

"I love Robin Williams and this movie is awesome. Besides, Steve and Thor haven't seen it."

"It is true" Steve shrugged.

"Good, now hush" Tony said as the movie started.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony is now four months pregnant and the morning (all day) sickness finally ended. He started using his new cloaking device about midway through his third month. So far no one has noticed anything off about him, not even Natasha which Tony was pretty proud of. He discovered he was having twins at his last check-up with Dr. Yang, a boy and a girl. He will have the ultrasound picture printed out when they are larger so that he can put it in the baby book. He had never been one for scrapbooking, but he got the idea from the internet and thought it would be a good thing to do since Loki wasn't there.

"What are the chances we could build a rainbow bridge Jarvis." Tony asked one day while he was resting in his bed.

"Very minimal Sir. Mr. Odionson would most likely attempt to dismantle it as soon as you started working." The AI responded.

Tony sighed and drank a fruit smoothie Dummy had made him. "I wish you were here Lokes"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In a cell beneath Asgard's palace sat Loki. He was surrounded by furniture gifted to him by his mother along with several piles of books to keep him occupied. He sat against the wall, ignoring the guards as they passed his cell whispering and laughing at him. He took out two worn pieces of paper from inside his shirt, they were two pictures. One was of him and Tony on a picnic on a cliff overlooking the ocean. It seemed so long ago; he looked so much lighter. The other was from after the invasion. In this one they each looked tired, but content. He remembered it had been taken right before he returned to his cell. He was still in his Jottun form, blue skin contrasting Tony's tan skin as they cuddled together on his bed.

"I miss you my Love" Loki cried softly.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Did you and Loki ever discuss children?" Dr. Yang asked at his latest appointment.

"Not between us. He has other children though. So I'm assuming he will be alright with the idea. That is, if I ever see him."

Dr. Yang squeezed his hand, "You'll see him. Some day."

"I don't know Doc. He's spending the rest of his life in prison, I only have 50 more years left. Probably less."

"Maybe your children can help. With such a strong father, I'm sure they will have some of his traits. Perhaps magic is hereditary."

Tony shrugged, "I'm just going to make sure they know who he is. I won't lie to them."

Dr. Yang agreed, "It will work out Mr. Stark."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As Tony's pregnancy continued, he stopped spending time with the rest of the team. His moods were shifting back and forth so quickly his teammates were getting whiplash. After a few snide comments Tony locked himself in the Penthouse. He came out a few times, but mostly stayed away from people.

It was hard, keeping the secret from his team. But every time he was close to telling one of them, they would make a nasty comment about Loki. Clint especially was harboring a lot of ill will toward the God.

His bed became a nest of blankets and pillows. He became attached to a body pillow that he would hug during the night and walk around with when he couldn't sleep. He imagined it was Loki, he even sprayed it with the shampoo Loki had used while staying with Tony.

Dummy, U, and Butterfingers were often in the Penthouse; bringing Tony food and drinks, things from the workshop, and keeping him company when he got restless.

He turned the room closest to his bedroom into the nursery. Tony ordered two cribs and added a few modifications like connecting the locking mechanism to Jarvis. The room was painted a soft green with stars shooting across the walls and ceiling. He managed to get a map of the nine realms from Thor and created a 3D mobile to put above the cribs.

By the time he was five months pregnant he allowed Jarvis to take over the suit while he stayed in the tower. If the briefing wasn't at the tower, he would have Jarvis bring the suit back to the tower and fly to the SHIELD with the excuse that he had to change and wash up.

"Seriously Tony, why do you have to take a shower before you come here?" Steve asked before one of the briefings.

"Yeah, it's not like we're clean" Clint added. It was true, the rest of the team was sweaty and covered in whatever dirt their enemy was throwing.

Tony shrugged.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sir, Captain Rogers is coming up." Jarvis informed.

Tony cursed and quickly grabbed his watch, turning it on before resuming his position on the chair. He had been sketching on his tablet with a bowl of sliced apples and kiwi. His glass of chocolate milk sat on the coffee table.

"Hey Tony" Steve greeted.

"Hey Capsicle. To what do I owe this visit?" Tony returned.

"We haven't seen you in a while. Everyone's a little worried." Steve replied.

"I'm just enjoying some time alone. You should know by now that I'm not really the social type."

"Says the billionaire who goes to all those fancy parties." Steve chuckled.

"Those parties are a bore." Tony yawned.

"Now that doesn't sound like Howard at all." Steve chuckled.

Tony stiffened.

"He was usually the one who wanted to party. Got all the ladies, he even tried to get with Peggy."

"Fantastic" Tony mumbled.

"He was a good man. I'm sure he was a great father. He seemed the type."

"Yeah, that's great. Look, I have to go. Busy guy." He didn't wait for a reply and fled the room. When he got to his bedroom he grabbed a pillow and screamed.

"Sir, may I make a suggestion?" Jarvis asked.

"Suggest away Jar"

"Perhaps some fresh air would be good. You haven't been outside much. Maybe a nice walk in the park will clear your head?"

Tony smiled, "That's sounds like a great idea." He went to his closet and changed into a plain T-shirt and jeans along with a baseball cap. He covered his watch with a leather jacket and grabbed his sunglasses.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony had been walking for two hours. Aimlessly wandering Central Park until he found a secluded bench and sat down with an apple he picked up at a street vendor. It was good to get out, he couldn't remember the last time he had been outside. It was a beautiful day, families were out playing and couples were running. He ran a hand across his stomach a few time, imagining a time when he will be able to do that with his kids, and hopefully with Loki as well.

He sighed as he thought of his lover. He tried to think of ways he could see the god, but none of his ideas could become real. He thought about telling Thor but ever since the invasion he had been cold towards Loki. There was still a part of him that still loved his brother, but whenever he is brought up the warrior would get a dark look on his face. Natasha and Clint wanted Loki's slow and painful death at their hands. Even Bruce and Steve thought he was better off either dead or chained to a wall somewhere.

He looked down at this stomach, "No matter what you two, you will know your father. Both his good and bad sides."

* * *

 **Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know much about pregnancy so the details are a bit vague.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Avengers characters. Children and other characters however belong to me.**

* * *

Tony winced as he watched TV. "Man, this hurts"

"Sir, I believe you are experiencing contractions." Jarvis said.

Tony sighed, "I guess I should call Dr. Yang" He stood up and froze. "Jarvis, I think I just peed myself."

"No Sir, I believe your water just broke" Jarvis replied.

"WHAT?!"

"If you would please enter the elevator, I will drive you to Dr. Yang." Jarvis instructed calmly.

"I can't believe it" Tony slowly walked towards his car and got in. 8

"You will be alright Sir, remember to breathe." Jarvis said.

"Yeah easy for you to say. You're not the one going into labor." Tony groaned as another contraction hit.

"And I am quite pleased of that fact."

"Shut up Jarvis"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they got to the hospital, Dr. Yang was outside waiting for them. "Come along Mr. Stark, we have a room already set up for you."

"I knew I should have just did this at the tower." Tony complained.

Dr. Yang chuckled, "One: you don't have the equipment needed, and two: your teammates would definitely find out about your pregnancy."

"True" Tony said. "How exactly is this thing coming out? Last time I checked I didn't have a vagina."

"Your ultrasounds showed that they would exit through your anus. We could prep you for an emergency C-section if you really want to." Dr. Yang helped him into a hospital gown and onto the bed.

"Nope, they want out now!" Tony cried in pain.

Dr. Yang and her assistants prepped him and before he knew it he was pushing and crying out in pain. "God how do women put up with this!" He screamed.

"You're doing just fine Mr. Stark" One of the nurses assured. She volunteered to hold his hand and he readily took it into a vice grip.

After an unknown amount of time the twins were born. They were both cleaned and recorded before Dr. Yang handed them to Tony.

"They're beautiful" Tears ran down Tony's cheeks.

The girl was the oldest. She had a single patch of black hair on her head and smooth, pale skin. The boy wasn't as pale and had more hair, a dark brown instead of black.

"What are you going to name them?" Dr. Yang asked.

"Aurora Frigg Stark and Galen Loptr Stark" Tony said.

"Unusual names. Especially their middle names. Where did you get them?" Dr. Yang asked as she wrote them down on the birth certificate.

"I was reading some Norse Mythology and the name Frigg is another name for Loki's mother Frigga. He often spoke fondly of her, despite all of the hurt that his family put him through. Loptr though, I had in a dream. It was strange, I barely remember anything about it, just that it was cold."

Dr. Yang nodded, "Well, I think they fit beautifully."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony spent a few more days at the hospital to recover and to learn how to care for the babies. "You mean I can actually breast feed?!" Tony exclaimed.

"I would assume so." Dr. Yang said. "You don't have a lot of breast milk, but you do have some." She laughed as Tony started looking at his chest. "Mr. Stark, you won't see much of a difference."

"This is weird" He said as Dr. Yang helped him hold Aurora.

"You'll get used to it." Dr. Yang chuckled.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two weeks passed since Tony returned from the hospital with the twins. He quickly got into a routine of feeding, changing, and playing with them. He set up a small playpen for them in his lab so he could watch them while he worked. When he put them to bed he would show them a picture of Loki and tell them a story about him, even went so far as to put a picture of the two of them in each of their cribs.

When Tony got really busy with work and meetings he called Dr. Yang's daughter, Kimi, who had volunteered to babysit whenever he needed. Kimi was currently taking classes at an online college to get a degree, she wanted to become a photographer. He had seen some of her work and was impressed, he even modeled for her once.

"I will see you two later. Be good for Miss Kimi alright?" He kissed each of the twins messily on the cheek causing them to giggle loudly.

"Have a good time at work Mr. Stark" Kimi waved.

"Fat chance kid" He called back.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Raising twins wasn't as easy as Tony thought it would be. Lack of sleep wasn't a stranger to him, but he seemed to get even less than usual. His whole life had changed since the twins came. He stopped drinking, selling or gifting away his alcohol (though he did keep a few of the _really_ expensive bottles), he didn't spend three days at a time in the lab, he took them on runs, and even though he was sleep deprived, he was happier than he had ever been. Sure, there were ups and downs. There was a night where neither of them would go to sleep, he had reached his wits end and screamed at them. When he saw the fear in their eyes, he quickly gathered them in his arms and apologized. "I'm so sorry. Not like Howard, I will not be Howard." He muttered to himself. He sat down on the rocking chair and started to sing, gently cradling each of his children in his arms. They fell asleep like that until Tony was woken by the sound of a camera shutter go off. Tony slowly opened his eyes and groaned. Someone giggled, he turned to see Kimi with her camera still in her hands.

"Good morning Mr. Stark. I see you had a long night."

"Got that right" Tony groaned. He handed Aurora to Kimi and stood up, putting the twins back in their cribs.

"I'll be sure to print that picture for you Mr. Stark" Kimi said.

"Thank you Kimi. I'll see you later this afternoon. Thanks for coming so early." Tony said.

"No problem Mr. Stark. Have fun at boring meetings."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Are you doing alright Tony?" Steve asked. They were at another SHIELD briefing and Fury hadn't shown up yet.

"Yeah, why?" Tony asked.

"Well, we haven't seen you in a while. You only come out of your Penthouse every few weeks. You seem more tired than usual and I'm worried about you."

"Aww who knew you cared so much Old Timer." Tony cooed.

"Tony, this is serious" Steve scolded.

Tony rolled his eyes, "I'm fine Rogers. You can ask Jarvis, I have been perfectly healthy. I've just been really busy that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly, now go get Fury cuz I have places to be"

Steve sighed, but left the room.

"We are just worried Tony." Bruce said.

"I'm fine guys. Nothing to worry about." Tony replied.

"I don't know, maybe that run in with Loki during the invasion finally got to him." Clint commented.

Tony glared at the archer, "I'm a hundred percent me Barton. There is nothing wrong with me."

"You do seem happier than you usually do." Natasha observed. "For a time you were practically glowing."

"Forgive me for being happy." Tony spat. "Shall I go back to drinking myself stupid? Is that what you all want?"

"No Tony, of course not. We were just curious about your change." Bruce assured.

"Well to answer your question, the invasion made me look at my life a little differently. I tried to change my life and you know what? I'm happy now. Get over it." Tony said.

"No need to get pissy Tin Can. We're just asking." Clint said.

Luckily, Fury and Steve entered, saving Tony from answering.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Say goodnight to Daddy you two" Tony held his 6 month old twins in front of the picture of Loki. He had finished reading a book to them and now they would say goodnight to the picture.

"Da" Aurora giggled.

Tony was shocked, "Yeah. That's Daddy." He brought the picture closer. Galen held the picture, "Dada" he pointed at Loki.

"Very good Galen. That's your Daddy." Aurora waved at the picture and babbled something.

That night he wrote down the event in their baby book. "I hope you will see this one day Lokes. You would be proud of them." The baby book was filled with pictures and information. He had to add several more pages than were offered, but he didn't mind. Most of the pictures were taken either by Jarvis or Kimi, while the information was written by him. He had an electronic copy buried deep within his private server in case he lost the original.

After that event, the twins would say "Dada" whenever they saw Loki's picture. A few weeks later he even got a "Mama" from Galen followed closely by Aurora. He couldn't stop crying. Once they said their first words they wouldn't stop talking. They could be heard babbling all the time, whether they were talking to each other or someone else. Dummy seemed to love talking to them for some reason, Butterfingers too, U didn't talk to them as much, but he did like to play with them.

"They sure are talkative aren't they?" Kimi observed. Tony had a mission that lasted two days so she had stayed overnight.

"Yeah, I think it's adorable. Were they any trouble?"

"No, I made sure to read to them and say goodnight to the picture. They did seem a little sad that you weren't there, but I think it's good for them to have a bit of a break from you. Don't want them to get too reliant on you."

"I guess" Tony replied.

Kimi chuckled, "I guess you missed them just as much as they missed you. Seeing as you both started running for each other. Well, they crawled, but you get the point."

Tony laughed, "I guess so. It's nice to be missed."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

By the time they were a year old, they were speaking in two word sentences. They also seemed to have a knack for magic, which was a lot of trouble for Tony. They seemed to like teleporting themselves from one place to another, luckily no one has caught them. When the three of them went to the park, they were almost caught doing magic so Tony started working on a magic controller.

"Will it hurt them?" Kimi asked.

"It shouldn't. It should be able to channel their magic so they can use it easier and more deliberately. Hopefully this will help them control their magic so they won't make anything blow up when they get scared." Tony explained.

"But they are so young. How are they supposed to control it?" She asked.

"That I don't know, but I can help a little bit. Loki taught me a little bit about the theory of magic. I'm sure I can teach them some control."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

A year passed and the twins are now two years old. They are walking and mostly talking. Tony helped them with their magic and they have good control over it, but he knows that he needs to find them a teacher sooner rather than later.

The twins were very smart for their age, asking for longer books to read before they went to bed. They especially liked hearing about Tony's adventures and even those about their father.

"Where Daddy Mommy?" Aurora asked as she held the picture of Loki and Tony in his Jotunn form.

"He's in prison Princess. He was forced to do a bad thing and was punished for it."

"No fair" Galen pouted.

"No, it's not. Someday you will meet him. I promise." He said.

"Why blue?" Galen asked.

"He is a Jotunn. A Frost Giant from a place called Jotunheim. It's one of the nine realms." Tony pointed to it on the larger mobile that now hung in the corner of the room when he bought new beds for the twins.

"Pretty blue" Aurora smiled.

"Very pretty" Tony said.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony was working on a new invention for the company while the twins played ring toss with Dummy.

"Mommy, I hungry" Galen complained.

"Hold on kiddo, I'm almost done." Tony said.

"But Mommy, I hungry now!" Galen whined.

"Galen, enough. You need to wait."

"Please Mommy" Aurora pouted, tugging on his shirt.

"Just wait another five minutes and I will make you some lunch okay?"

Aurora nodded, but Galen didn't accept it. He used his magic to make the wrench in Tony's hand slip.

"Galen NO!" He screamed. The wrench hit the power supply and caused it to explode. Tony quickly grabbed the twins and protected them from the small explosion. The sound scared the twins, causing their magic to flare and teleport the three of them somewhere else.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony felt his stomach twist and they landed on a cold floor. The temperature had dropped significantly. He groaned and opened his eyes to find the three of them in a large room made of, what looked like, ice. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to figure out where they were. He whirled around when he heard Aurora scream, what he saw made him gasp. His children were blue. They were both staring, red eyes wide in shock, at their blue hands. "Mommy!" Aurora cried.

"Hey, it's okay. You're half Jotunn remember? Blue is good." Tony brought Galen and Aurora close to him. "You're fine, just fine." Tony assured.

"Blue like Daddy?" Galen asked.

"Yes, blue like Daddy." Tony smiled.

Galen looked down, "Sorry Mommy. I mean."

"Yes, what you did was very wrong and very dangerous. You will be punished later, make no mistake. But for now, we need to figure out where we are."

Right then a blue skinned giant entered the room and stared at them in shock.

"Well, that answers that." Tony muttered to himself.

The giant roared and pointed his spear at them. Tony gathered his trembling children closer to him.

"Woah buddy, watch where you point that thing!"

The giant started talking in another language that Tony assumed was the native tongue. "Yeah, I can't understand a word you're saying."

The giant said something again, brandishing his spear. After another moment the giant glared at them and stalked towards them. Tony attempted to get away, but the floor was slippery so the giant easily caught him. The giant grabbed the back of Tony's shirt and carried him out of the room.

"Mommy, scared" Aurora cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Princess. I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what." Tony whispered as he held his children tightly.

The Jotunn brought them to another large room. It looked like a throne room; one Jotunn, Tony assumed he was the king, sat on a large chair made of ice. There was another tall Jotunn standing beside the throne, probably an advisor. The Jotunn dropped Tony on the ground in front of the throne. Their carrier then started shouting in the native language, pointing his spear at the trio. The king was silent, examining the newcomers, Tony was starting to lose feeling in his fingers.

"C-can we h-hurry this u-up p-please? I, I can't f-feel my f-f-fingers." Tony's teeth chattered loudly. Aurora looked at him with concern. Grabbing his hands and rubbing them.

"Why do you have two Jotunn children with you Midgardian?" The King asked.

"T-they are m-mine." Tony replied.

The King raised a non-existent brow, "Oh really?"

Tony nodded, trembling from the cold. "They a-are half J-Jot-Jotunn. Their f-father is Jotunn."

"Hmm, what are your names children?" The King asked.

Aurora stepped forward, leaving her brother the task at keeping Tony's hands warm. "I Aurora Frigg Stark." She pointed to Galen, "That Galen Loptr Stark" She pointed to Tony, "Mommy"

The King and the Jotunn standing next to him stared in shock at Galen. "How do you know that name mortal?" The king glared icily.

"W-what name?" Tony asked.

"Loptr!" The other Jotunn demanded. "No one besides the royal family knew that name."

"I s-saw it in a d-dream. It s-sounded close to m-my lover's n-name so I ch-chose it." Tony replied.

"And what is the name of your lover?" The King asked.

"Loki"

"You mean the Asgardian that destroyed us? The one who killed our king?"

"He's not A-Asgardian. He's J-Jotunn. He d-didn't mean t-t-too, he was just afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Tony couldn't talk, he was shivering too much. The King growled, "Get this mortal a fur, I will not have him die before he explains himself." Immediately, a large fur was draped over him and he arranged it around him, feeling a lot warmer than before.

"Thank you, you're Majesty." Tony said.

"Start explaining mortal." The King glared.

Tony nodded and started explaining Loki's story. By the end, the room was silent. "So our brother lives." The King looked to the Jotunn standing beside him. "After all these years, he was alive this whole time. Taken from us and pitted against us." The King stood up and knelt in front of the trio, Aurora and Galen hid behind Tony. "Fear not children, I shall not harm you. You are, after all, my family."

Aurora was the first to come out, "You know Daddy?" She asked.

"Not as well as I would like young one, but I would like to get to know you." The King smiled.

"Who you?" Galen asked, still behind Tony.

"My name is Helblindi" He turned to the Jotunn still standing beside his throne, "And that is my younger brother, Býleistr."

Býleistr knelt next to Helblindi. "Greetings young ones."

Aurora examined the giants in front of her and held out her hand, "Blue good." She smiled.

The giants looked curiously at her hand.

Tony chuckled, "You're supposed to shake it." He demonstrated with Galen.

The giants nodded and shook Aurora's hand before turning to Galen. Tony gave him a small shove towards the giants. With an assuring nod from Tony, Galen shyly held out his hand and shook each of theirs.

"Come, we have much to discuss and you need to be warmed." Helblindi helped Tony off the floor and led them out of the throne room.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They joined the Jotunns for dinner, Tony now dressed in a leather body suit and a fur coat. "How did you travel to Jotunehim Starkson?" Helblindi asked.

"I was working in my lab and the twins wanted to eat." He gave Galen a look, "Instead of waiting patiently, Galen used his magic to take my wrench away. It dropped on my work's power source, causing a small explosion that scared them. Whenever they get scared, they tend to do magic. Now we're here." Tony explained.

"How old are they?" Býleistr asked.

"They're two" Tony answered.

"So powerful for ones so young." Helblindi was shocked.

Tony nodded, "Loki's pretty powerful too. I assumed they would get his power. I've helped them a little with control, but I can't help them anymore."

"We could help them." Helblindi said.

"What?"

"We have many mages here that would be honored to help a child of the royal family. This would also give us an opportunity to know our niece and nephew."

Tony turned to the twins, "What do you say guys?"

Galen looked thoughtful, "If we come here with magic, go to Daddy?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Býleistr said. "It would take a lot of practice, but you should be able travel to Asgard."

"Yay!" They cheered.

"I guess they accept." Tony smiled.

Helblindi nodded and waved a servant over. He passed three goblets of wine to the family. "Oh, I don't think we should have any wine, especially the kids."

"This is not wine Starkson, this is Allspeak. Drink this and you will be able to understand our language. It will be easier for others to communicate with you." Helblindi explained.

"You can just drink a language? Man, we need something like this." Tony drank the _'wine'_ and motioned for the twins to do so as well.

"The servants will take you to your room. We shall see you tomorrow Starkson." Helblindi said.

Tony bowed, "Thank you your Majesty."

When they got to their rooms Tony put Galen in a short time out while Aurora examined the space.

"I sorry Mommy" Galen whispered before they went to bed.

"It's okay Galen. Now you know to be patient. You need to be careful when Mommy is working." Tony said.

Galen nodded and cuddled against Tony's side. Aurora on his other side was already asleep. Tony looked up at the ceiling where the ice seemed to glow faintly. "Goodnight Loki"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. I got the information like how to spell Jotunn and the brother's names from looking up some Norse Mythology. There are a lot of ways to spell Jotunn so I just went with that.**

 **Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"How the mighty have fallen."

Loki turned to look at the guard grinning at him through the gold barrier.

"The fallen Prince, here amongst the filth."

"If I am among filth, what does that make you?" Loki asked.

The guard glared, "Better watch your mouth monster. Wouldn't want it to get sewn shut again."

Loki ignored the guard, but his hands clenched the book in his hands. The guard left, his cackling echoing in the hall. Loki took out his picture and ran a finger across Tony's face. "Oh Anthony. Have you moved on? Are you back with that woman from before? As much as I hate the idea of you with another…I hope you are happy. As long as you're happy." Loki curled up against the wall, the picture held against his heart.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How are they doing?" Tony asked Helblindi. They had been coming to Jotunheim for the past two months. They would stay a few days before going back home. After the first month, Tony would send them by themselves while he stayed on Earth. The twins enjoyed their time with their new relatives.

"They are excelling quickly. Your children are very powerful, you should be proud." Helblindi said.

"Yeah, I figured they would be special. My little geniuses."

"They've had a good role model. You have done well with them on your own. It couldn't have been easy."

"Not at all. Only two other people back home know about them. My team doesn't even know." Tony sighed, "It's been hard."

"Your Shield Brothers don't know about your children?" Býleistr asked.

Tony shook his head, "They all think Loki should be killed for what he did when he tried to take over. If they found out, who knows what they would do to the twins. I'm not risking their safety."

"You are a strong mortal Starkson. I am honored to call you a brother." Helblindi smiled.

Tony smiled back, "We aren't really brothers."

"No, but you love Loki do you not?"

"You bet I do."

"Then you are my brother. You may not have bonded, but that is mere formality."

"I agree, you and your children shall be welcome here as a part of the royal family." Býleistr said.

"Thanks you guys. That means a lot. I hope Loki will learn to love this side of him. Asgard doesn't know what they are talking about, calling you all savages."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Happy Birthday!" Three people cheered. It was the twins' third birthday, and like all other years, Dr. Yang and Kimi were there to help celebrate. Aurora and Galen cheered and happily blew out their candles. Everyone was wearing brightly colored party hats, even the bots.

"Who wants presents?" Tony brought out several colorful packages.

The small group gathered in the sitting area, the twins on the ground while the adults sat on the furniture. Kimi had her camera out again, snapping several pictures of the twins opening their gifts. When the gifts were done, Tony brought out a small scroll of paper and presented it to the twins.

"This is from the mages, they think you're ready." Tony said.

Aurora opened the scroll and gasped before showing it to her brother.

"The spell for Daddy?" Galen asked.

Tony smiled, "You bet. They gave it to me on my last trip there."

"Can we do it now?" Aurora asked.

"No, tomorrow."

"But Mommy" They both pouted, pleading to go.

"Nope, we are going tomorrow. Or maybe even the day after?" He thought. "I mean, right now, you aren't being very good."

The twins gasped and immediately stopped pleading.

"We will go tomorrow afternoon. I have a few things to do in the morning, but after lunch we can go. Okay?"

The twins cheered and tackled Tony. Dr. Yang laughed as Kimi took more pictures.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After working for a few hours, Tony prepared lunch while the twins got dressed. "Sir, Miss Aurora seems to be distressed.

Tony walked to the twins' room to see clothes thrown everywhere and Aurora standing in the middle in wearing her underwear. Galen was already dressed and reading a book on his bed.

"What seems to be the problem Princess?" Tony asked.

"I don't know what to wear!" She cried.

Tony almost face-palmed, "Not already" He complained to himself. "What about what you picked out this morning?"

"I don't like that anymore." She stomped her foot.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to dress up for this." He tried, but that only got a glare thrown at him.

"But what if he don't like me? What if Daddy hates me?" She looked horrified.

Tony smiled softly, "He's going to love you Princess. No matter what you wear." He kissed her cheek. "How about the dark green dress and I do your hair in a pretty braid?" Aurora sniffed again and smiled. She quickly got dressed and sat on her bed.

Tony had gotten really good at doing braids. When Aurora was one, she found several pictures of fancy hairstyles on his tablet and demanded he do that to her hair. So he spent months watching hairstyle how-to videos on YouTube. He was getting pretty good if he did say so himself. He started the braid above her left ear before trailing it across her head and onto her right shoulder, this was one of her favorite styles so Tony had mastered it.

"Come on you two, lunch time and then we can go." Tony said. They cheered and ran out to the kitchen.

After dinner, Tony helped put on their shoes and jackets before doing so himself. "Now remember, you need to make us invisible to all but Daddy."

"Yes Mommy" The twins said.

"Okay, now hold hands and say the spell." Tony said. They closed their eyes and focused on their father. Tony felt his stomach twist and a different floor under his feet. He opened his eyes and saw white and gold walls. Up against the far wall sat Loki, curled in on himself. "Lokes?" He asked quietly. The twins were behind his legs, peeking out from either side of him.

Loki looked up slowly, "Anthony? Is that you?"

"Cast an illusion on the cell Reindeer Games. Don't want anyone to find us now do we?" Tony smiled.

"H-How are you here?" Loki asked.

"Spell first Loki"

Loki's hands flashed green and the atmosphere changed, providing freedom to walk around and talk. While Tony looked around the cell, Loki looked at the two children clinging to Tony's legs. They were twins from what Loki could tell. The boy looked a lot like Tony, wavy brown hair and tan skin. His eyes were a blue-green. The girl had long black hair that was twisted into a braid. She had hazel eyes and pale skin. Jealously shot through Loki's body, thinking of the woman who now claimed Tony's heart.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get here?" Loki asked.

Tony smiled, "We are here to visit you. As for how we got here" He pulled the children out from behind him, "These two performed the spell."

Loki looked curiously at the children, he had never heard of anyone so powerful at such a young age that they could travel between realms so easily.

Tony pushed them towards Loki, "Go on, say hello."

Aurora looked back at Tony nervously, when she got a nod in response she dragged Galen closer to Loki. "Hello" She stuck out her hand.

"Hello" Loki responded kindly and took the hand. "You are a very beautiful young lady."

Aurora blushed and a bright smile graced her face. She turned back to Tony, who was wearing a smug expression. "You pretty too" Aurora said

Loki chuckled, "Thank you child. I'm sure your mother is beautiful too."

"Meh" Galen shrugged.

"Hey!" Tony protested and picked the boy up, throwing him over his shoulder. "I will have you know that I am very beautiful."

Aurora was giggling while Loki looked confused.

"I guess I should explain." He set Galen down. "Why don't you two go see if you can find anything interesting in that stack of books?" He pointed to a large stack of books in the other corner of the cell, "Maybe if you're lucky you can have it as a bed time story." The twins nodded and ran to the stack.

Once the twins were busy, Tony turned back to Loki "Do you remember what happened after the invasion?"

"Yes, I visited you in the Penthouse and we slept together."

"More importantly, you were in your Jotunn form."

Loki nodded.

"Well, after you left I got really sick" Loki's eyes widened. "After three weeks of throwing up and exhaustion I went to the doctors. Apparently I was pregnant."

"Pregnant!?"

Tony nodded, "Nine or so months later, I gave birth to those beautiful twins over there."

Loki looked at the twins, seeing the similarities between himself and them. "They're mine?"

"Yup, all yours." Tony smiled. "They know all about you to. I made sure they knew what you had done and why you did it. They don't hate you if you're worried about that. They've always wanted to meet you."

Loki started crying, "I have children."

"Yeah. Aurora Frigg Stark and Galen Loptr Stark."

"You named her after my mother?"

"Yeah, you talked about her so fondly, I thought it would be nice."

"Where did you get Loptr from?"

"I got it from a dream, but it's actually your birth name. Back when you were still Jotunn."

"How did you discover that?"

"As you know, the twins have magic. They used to teleport everywhere so I helped them control it using some of the techniques you taught me. One time, there was a mishap in my lab and it exploded. The sound scared them and they teleported us to Jotunheim. There, we met your brothers Helblindi and Býleistr. They have been helping them learn magic, which is why we are here today."

"So they are Jotunn." Loki looked sad.

"Hey, none of that now. Being Jotunn is nothing to be ashamed of. I've been there and I didn't see any reasons for them to be called savages. They were perfectly civil."

Loki smiled, "Thank you Anthony. I am sorry you had to go through a pregnancy without me. I wasn't there to support you."

"True, but you're here now. Will you accept them?"

"Of course. My other children were taken from me, I will treasure these two forever."

"Mommy, Daddy, we found a book" Aurora and Galen ran over.

"Which book?" Tony asked.

"Don't know" They answered. "But it has a picture of a dragon" Galen bounced.

"This book has many stories in it. Many adventures with all kinds of creatures in it." Loki said.

"Pick out one story and Daddy can read it to you." Tony instructed. The twins nodded and started flipping through the book.

"Daddy?" Loki whispered

"Yeah, I always showed them a picture of you before they went to bed. Dada was actually their first word." Tony smiled

Loki took the pictures out of his shirt, "They have been my strength here."

"I'm glad" Tony kissed Loki chastely on the lips. They parted when they heard soft giggling. They turned to see the twins giggling behind their hands.

"Do you have a problem?"

"You two kissed." Aurora pointed.

"Ew" Galen's nose wrinkled.

"What's wrong with kisses?" Loki asked and the twins giggled. "Oh, I know" The giggling stopped, "You're feeling left out? We will have to do something about that." Loki quickly grabbed Galen and started kissing his face all over, causing the boy to shriek with laughter. Aurora laughed as Loki picked her up and started kissing her as well. Tony watched, laughing at the three. Feeling warm as he watched Loki interact with his children.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

All too soon, they had to leave.

"Do we have to go?" Galen clutched Loki's leg with all his child-like strength. Aurora was doing the same thing to his other leg.

"I'm afraid so my children." Loki replied softly.

"Miss you Daddy" Aurora cried.

"I shall miss you as well my Darling. But we can see each other any time. I will always be here." Loki assured. He hugged them tightly before letting them go and faced Tony.

Tony smiled and embraced his lover, "I love you Snowflake"

Loki smiled and returned the embrace, "I love you too my Anthony."

"We'll come back in a few days." Tony promised and held his hands out to the twins.

"I'll see you then" Loki waved.

"Bye Daddy" The twins waved.

"Goodbye my dears, have a good night."

The trio disappeared and Loki sat down on his bed. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

* * *

 **Yay they get to meet Loki!**

 **Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next few months passed quickly. The twins still visited Jotunheim while Tony worked and they visited Loki every few nights for a bed time story. Helblindi even gave him a bracelet that would allow him to visit Loki by himself. He used those trips to catch Loki up on his life and the children.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You should consider visiting Jotunheim. Helblindi and Býleistr would be very happy to meet you. I've told them all I know about you, but I'm sure you have more stories than what I know."

Loki smiled, "Yes I do. I would also apologize for trying to destroy their realm. It was wrong of me and I allowed my anger to get the better of me."

"They understand. From what they told me, Laufey needed to resign. He wasn't helping the people that much, too busy hating Odin for taking the Casket from them."

"Do you think he knew who I was?"

"I don't think so. Helblindi and Býleistr didn't know until they heard that Galen's middle name is Loptr. I guess your name was only known to the royal family. They were going to announce it after they took you back from the temple."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tony sighed, "According to Helblindi, Laufey didn't abandon you. There is a Jotunn ritual where any offspring of the royal family spends a day in the temple. It is believed to strengthen them, if a child doesn't survive, they weren't worthy for the crown. Your parents thought you were killed along with the rest of the Jotunns at the temple."

Throughout his story, Loki's rage was building. "That bastard!" He shouted. "The Allfather _did_ steal me. That worthless old man stole me from a life where I could have been loved. I could have been whole."

"I guess" Tony replied.

Loki looked at him curiously, "You guess?"

"I mean, sure you got a shitty childhood, but something good did come out of it."

Loki smiled, "I suppose you are worth it."

"You bet your ass I am." Tony smirked. "Besides, you can fix it now. Get to know your brothers. Helblindi said you weren't missing much, Laufey wasn't much of a father."

"I bet he was better than Odin."

"Yeah, you can't really beat that. Not even my father was that bad. And he did some pretty bad things."

"I will get out someday Anthony. I promise, I will be a part of our children's lives. I don't want to be just a bed time story giver. I want to be a Father."

"You will be Lokes. You will find a way out of here, even if I have to come here and break you out myself. We can escape to Jotunheim, I already got the okay from Helblindi."

Loki laughed, "You are a crazy man Stark"

"But you love me anyway."

"I do" Loki kissed his lover softly.

They spent the rest of their time going through the baby book Tony brought.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sir, it appears we have a problem." Jarvis said.

"What's the problem J?"

"You have a business meeting in Germany today and a SHIELD consultation right after." Jarvis replied.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Three days Sir"

"Damn" He couldn't call Kimi, she was on vacation for the next week and he didn't want to ruin it. He couldn't take the kids because SHIELD would find out about them. He could send them to Jotunheim, but they had just returned, he didn't want to burden anyone there. An idea hit him, "That could work" He walked to the playroom and opened the door. Aurora was playing with her dolls while Galen was reading a book. "Hey guys, I need to talk to you."

The twins sat down with Tony on the floor, "I have a meeting to go to in Germany."

"Oh can we come?" Galen asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately you can't. I have a SHIELD meeting right after."

"No fair" Galen pouted.

"How long you gone?" Aurora asked.

"Three days"

"Kimi coming?"

"No, she's on vacation. I was thinking about sending you back to Jotunheim, but I think I have a better idea. What do you think of spending some one on one time with your Dad?"

Their eyes brightened, "Really?" Aurora asked.

"Yup, a whole three days with your Dad. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Okay, time to pack. Only a small backpack, don't want you bringing too much. You know the spell to clean yourselves right?" The twins nodded.

"Good. And remember, there are guards that sometimes come by so listen to your Father. No back talking, either of you."

They nodded, "Yes Mommy"

"Good, now let's pack." Tony helped them pack three days of clothes and a few toys and books. After that they went through their nightly routine.

When morning came, Tony made a large breakfast. "Be good for Daddy, don't get into trouble."

"Yes Mommy" Aurora hugged Tony.

"We be the best" Galen hugged Tony.

"I'll miss you two, Have fun" He handed them another bag with several pieces of fruit and sandwiches in case they didn't have enough to eat.

"Bye Mommy" They waved and disappeared.

When they appeared in front of Loki, he was confused and put up the usual illusion. "Hello you two. I wasn't expecting you."

"Mommy has to leave so he sent us here." Aurora explained.

"We get three days with you!" Galen cheered.

Loki smiled, "That sounds wonderful. Come tell me how you have been."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You seem lost in thought." Býleistr approached Tony. He was waiting for the twins to finish with their lesson.

"I was just thinking, nothing important." Tony replied.

"Now why don't I believe that?" The Jotunn smiled.

Tony chuckled, "I have no idea. I guess you just haven't known me long enough."

Býleistr chuckled, "I guess not. But truly, what ails you so?"

Tony sighed, "I was thinking of Loki's other children. I asked him about them and all of the legends are true. They are all imprisoned, out of his reach."

"You wish to reclaim his children?" Býleistr asked.

"It sounds nice, have no way of doing it though. I have no idea where they are."

"And if you did?"

"Then comes in the problem of that Asgardian watcher that can see anything."

"Hmm, a hard obstacle indeed. I shall ask the mages, they might have an idea." Býleistr nodded and left.

"Wait what?" Tony asked, but didn't get an answer.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few hours later, Býleistr handed Tony a piece of glowing ice. "What is this?"

"It is your way passed the guardian. The mages said that if you incorporate this ice with your suit and center, you should be able to shield yourself from him."

"My center?"

"The light in your chest. It repels magic." He pointed to the arc reactor. "Combine that with this ice, and you will be able to reclaim Loki's children."

"That's amazing" He held the large piece of ice in his hands. But how will I find them?"

"That I do not know."

Tony smiled, "Thank you Býleistr. This means a lot."

"Children should not be separated from their parents."

Tony nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

It took him a month before he successfully created his new armor. It was unknown if it worked fully, but it was the best they had. The challenge now was finding Loki's children.

"Perhaps Mr. Odinson knows." Jarvis suggested.

"That just might work Jarvis. Is he here?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Odinson is currently in the common room." Jarvis replied.

"Thanks buddy" Tony took the elevator down to the common room to find Thor sitting on the couch watching television.

"Friend Stark, what a pleasure it is to see you." Thor greeted.

"Hey Point Break." Tony waved.

"How are you this fine day?"

"I'm doing fine, you as well I assume."

"Yes, I have just visited my Jane. She is doing very well."

"That's good to hear. Will there be wedding bells in the future?"

"I hope so my friend. However, I do not think my father would approve. He doesn't look kindly on mortals."

"Hey, if you love her you should be with her." Tony said. "Screw the consequences. You're going to be King, you can make your own rules."

Thor smiled.

"I actually needed to talk to you about something." Tony said.

"I shall help to the best of my ability."

"I was reading some Norse Mythology and it talked about Loki having kids. Is that true? I mean it said he gave birth to a horse."

Thor's face darkened, "Aye, he did have children."

"So everything is true? That your father took them away? Even killed two of them?"

Thor nodded.

"Thor! How could you?!"

"It was not my place to go against the Allfather's wishes." Thor responded coldly.

"But Thor, they were your nieces and nephews!"

"And I love them as such and I would do anything to protect them if I had another chance."

Tony sighed, "Fine, but you still could have done more."

Thor merely grunted.

"Do you know where they are? I mean the book said that Odin has one of the children as his horse. That's not true is it?"

"Yes, Sleipnir is the Allfather's personal steed."

"That's just wrong" Tony muttered. "What about the other ones? The legends only said they were imprisoned, not where."

"Hel is the queen of Helheim, the land of the dead. Fenrir is located in a deep cave on Jotunheim where he is chained. Jormungandr is the Midgardian Serpent, he also dwells in a deep cavern."

"That is messed up, it's no wonder Loki went crazy."

"What do you mean Man of Iron?"

"I mean he had his kids taken away from him. He was punished severely, way more than you if the legends are true. Not to mention that he found out he was another race after hearing about how monstrous they are. Come on Thor, Even the strongest man would have broken under that kind of pressure."

Thor looked heart broken, "How can you know this?"

"My childhood wasn't as dark as Loki's was, but there are some similarities. Dad that didn't pay attention to them, Golden child that had way to big a shadow, achievements that were never good enough in the eyes of the public. It's hard."

Thor was silent, "Thank you Friend Stark, you have given me some things to think about." He got up and left the room.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Come on Jarvis, Jormungandr has to have a magical signature. If we can find it, we find him." Tony muttered as the scanner in front of him worked. "Find any deep sea caverns or isolated caves."

"Scanning Sir"

A few minutes later the scanner beeped, zooming in on a cave off the coast Norway. "Found him" Tony smirked.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Hey you two, do you remember those stories I told you about? The ones about Daddy's other children?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, the cool animals." Galen said.

"Would you be willing to help me find them? It's up to you, I wouldn't want to do anything you don't want."

"Will they be our brothers and sister?" Aurora asked.

"I hope so Princess. That's up to them though."

"Do it, do it!" Galen cheered. "Old man mean, hurt our brothers and sister."

Tony smiled, "You got that right munchkin."

"I wanna help too" Aurora smiled.

"Alright then, we'll start the next time we go to Jotunheim."

The twins nodded excitedly.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Tony and the twins arrived on Jotunheim, he handed them off to the mages for their training before speaking with Helblindi.

"Helblindi, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

"Of course Starkson."

"Thor told me that one of Loki's sons was imprisoned here. Do you know where he is?"

"Ah, so what Býleistr told me was correct. You are searching for Loki's children. Yes, I can lead you to the cave where the wolf is chained. I do warn you though, you cannot break the chains, lest Ragnarok is unleashed."

"Okay, good to know."

"I don't see how you can release the wolf without breaking the chains."

"I'm a problem solver, I'm sure I'll figure it out."

"Mommy, are you going to find our new brother?" Aurora and Galen entered the room with the mages.

"Yes Sweetheart, Helblindi is going to take me there."

"Can we come? You said we could help." Galen asked.

"Sorry Mister, this one you're going to have to sit out."

"But Mommy" They whined.

"I need to see what we're dealing with guys. I promise that you will be helping every time after this okay?"

They pouted but didn't argue.

"Have a good lesson and I'll be back later." He kissed each of them and followed Helblindi out of the palace.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

With his suit on, Tony was well protected from the harsher weather of the outside. He followed Helblindi for a few hours before they came to several caves. "He is in the farthest cave down."

Tony nodded and brought up his magic scanner. "I think my scanner found him."

They came to a large cave of ice. In the middle was a large, flat boulder. Lying on top of it was an enormous wolf, chained down with a sword keeping his muzzle shut.

"Woah, I didn't expect him to be that big" Tony said. His voice woke the wolf up. Large amber eyes stared at them curiously. Tony approached the wolf slowly, "Hey Fenrir"

Fenrir growled and tried to break free of his chains.

"Woah, easy there. I'm not here to hurt you. I actually wanted to get you out of here." Tony held his hands up.

Fenrir stopped struggling and eyed Tony curiously again.

"You see, I know your father Loki" Fenrir perked up at the name. "He told me about what Odin did to you and your siblings. I don't agree with Odin so I'm going to try and release you. But I have to ask you something first."

Fenrir tilted his head as best he could.

"You see, Loki and I are lovers. We have two other children and we would really like for you to be a part of our family. You don't have to accept, I mean you barely know me."

" _Do you love my father mortal?"_ A voice said in Tony's head.

"Woah" Tony looked around. "Was that you?" He looked back at Fenrir.

" _Answer the question mortal, do you love my father?"_

"Yes, of course. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't." Tony replied.

Fenrir gave Tony a calculating stare, _"If you can release me without breaking the chains, I will accept your offer."_

"Great, now let's start with that sword in your mouth." Tony cautiously approached Fenrir so not to startle him. "This is probably going to hurt." Tony said. Fenrir nodded. Using his repulsers he lifted the sword out of Fenrir's muzzle causing the wolf to cry out in pain. Tony dropped the heavy sword off to the side. "See, not so bad. One step closer to getting out of here and meeting the rest of the family."

Fenrir grinned slightly, _"It has been a long time since I had a family."_

Tony nodded, "Then let's get you out of here." He circled the boulder to get the layout of the chains. They seemed to cross over the wolf like a net, keeping him pinned to the boulder. "If we release all of these columns, the chains should come right off." He told Helblindi.

"And how do you suggest we do that? If we cut the columns, the cave could collapse." Helblindi replied.

"Then we just take a small chunk of it out right above the chains and slip then out before replacing that part of the pillar. These things are made of ice so you can just rebuild them."

"It could work"

"Awesome, let's do this."

It was a tedious process. The chains were encased in ice so Tony had to be very careful when melting it so that he didn't destroy them. Once the chains were free they ran into another problem, there were chains around each of Fenrir's paws.

"Aw man, this is a problem." Tony complained. "These guys really didn't want you to get out."

Fenrir huffed.

"Can you shape shift?" Tony asked

" _These chains suppress my magic."_ Fenrir replied.

"Typical" Tony muttered.

"Do you not have a machine that is like shape shifting Starkson?" Helblindi asked.

"Oh yeah!" He opened a pouch in the suit that held his watch. "This should do the trick" He put the watch around Fenrir's paw and turned it on. Fenrir immediately shrunk into a tiny wolf cub, the chains easily slipped from his paws and were left on the boulder. Fenrir yipped and jumped off the boulder. Tony took off the watch and Fenrir reverted to his larger form.

" _You have freed me mortal. You have my eternal thanks."_ Fenrir said.

"You're welcome. Just don't go starting Ragnarok and eating people okay?" Tony smirked.

Fenrir laughed and shifted into a human form. "Your humor amuses me mortal. I like you." The boy looked about ten. He had black hair and amber eyes. His pale skin almost looked white in the glow of the ice surrounding them.

"For someone who is hundreds of years old and the size of a horse, your human form looks like a kid." Tony said.

"I am rather young. My true form may have an accelerated growth, but my human form was the opposite."

"That's weird."

"We should leave here. We don't want anyone to notice Fenrir is no longer imprisoned." Helblindi said.

Tony nodded, "Come on then. Time to meet your new brother and sister."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When they made it back to the palace, Aurora and Galen were waiting for them with Býleistr.

"Mommy!" The twins ran up to Tony and hugged him.

"We missed you."

"Missed you too minions. But hey, I got your first brother."

The twins looked at the new boy curiously. Aurora was the first to approach him and stuck her hand out. "I'm Aurora Frigg Stark"

Fenrir grinned, "You've got quite the personality don't you little lamb. I'm assuming you get it from your mother." He kissed her hand, "My name is Fenrir Lokason."

"Is Daddy your daddy too?" Galen asked.

"If you mean Loki, then yes. And you are?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm Galen Loptr Stark." Galen greeted shyly.

Fenrir chuckled, "You are a shy thing aren't you rabbit. Shy, but fierce when you want to be I'm sure."

Galen smiled shyly.

"You have a nice family mortal. I shall enjoy becoming a part of it." Fenrir smiled.

"You know, you're going to have to give me another name. Calling me mortal isn't going to cut it." Tony said.

"I apologize Mother." Fenrir bowed.

Tony gaped, "What?"

Fenrir sent him a wolfish grin, "You are their mother. Loki is there father so it only seems right to call you Mother as well."

"Don't you have a mother already?" Tony asked.

"I do, but she wasn't much of a mother. We were closer to Father, our mother didn't really care about us."

"Well, I guess if you want to call me Mother you can."

"Mommy, where is he going to live?" Aurora asked.

"I was thinking of the floor under ours. It's where you will move when you get older. Give you guys some privacy."

"Can I help make his room pretty?" Aurora asked.

"I think that's a question to ask him Darling." Tony said.

Aurora nodded and ran over to Fenrir who was talking to Helblindi and Býleistr. Tony turned to Galen, "How are you feeling munchkin?"

"I like him. He's a lot of fun." Galen smiled.

"I'm sure you two will be getting into bunches of mischief."

After dinner and thank you's, they left for the tower. "I'll show you your room." Tony led Fenrir down a level and to a large bedroom suite. "You can decorate it any way you like. The twins can help you if you want and Jarvis can answer any of your questions. I'm one floor up as are the twins."

"Thank you Mother. I will rest for the night and explore tomorrow." Fenrir said.

Tony nodded, "Goodnight Fen"

Fenrir smiled, "Goodnight Mother."

* * *

 **Okay so Loki's children are going to sound way older than their age, but since they are technically hundreds of years old I can do that.**


	9. Chapter 9

Fenrir had been at the tower for a week. He learned about what happened to Loki and Tony's own story. The twins helped him decorate his bedroom using a catalogue provided by Jarvis.

"This Jarvis, he is a spirit inside the tower?" Fenrir asked Tony.

"Not really a spirit. He's an artificial intelligence I created, although he's the sassiest machine you will ever find." Tony smirked.

"I think Dummy has beaten me in that category Sir" Jarvis replied.

"No way Jarvis. Dummy still listens to me."

"I always listen to you Sir, even some of your more outlandish ideas."

"Shut up Jarvis"

Fenrir chuckled, "Truly amazing. You have created life where there wasn't before."

"Yeah, built them to help me out, only Jarvis really helps though. The other three mostly push things around."

"Then why not fix them? Make them better."

"No way, I don't mess with code once I've written it. I can't just change their personality, it's what makes them who they are." Tony looked highly offended.

Fenrir smiled, "They were created to be your servants, yet they are much more than that."

Tony gave him a curious look.

"They are your children Mother. You gave them life, you are their mother as much as you are ours."

"Pretty smart for a youngster." Tony smirked.

Fenrir shrugged, "My birth mother had a gift for being observant. I got it from her."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Will you come see Daddy with us?" Aurora asked Fenrir.

"No little lamb. I think it's best if Father doesn't know about my return until he is free." Fenrir said.

"Why that?" Galen asked.

"In case Odin finds out, Father won't be blamed since he will have no knowledge of it."

"That's a good idea. You got that minions? It's a secret." Tony put a finger over his lips.

"Secret" The twins copied the gesture.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When the weekend came, Tony showed the kids the cave where Jormungandr lived. "We need to get there, think you can do it?"

The twins nodded. "Alright, let's go." The trio teleported to the undersea cave. It was dark, but the walls seemed to give off a slight glow. "I think we're in the right place" Tony said as they came across a bed and some leftover food.

A hiss was heard and they froze. "Who are you?" A voice hissed.

"Jormungandr? My name is Tony Stark and these are my children Aurora and Galen. We are here to get you out of here."

There was another hiss and something moved to their right. They turned to see a small boy, around Fenrir's age, peek around the corner. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. He was very thin and slightly taller than Fenrir would be.

"It's okay Jor." Tony knelt down and urged the kid forward. Jormungandr took a few cautious steps out, but kept close to the wall.

"I'm a friend of your father's. I've been trying to find his children and release them. Fenrir is currently living back at home, I would like to take you there if you want."

"You know my Father?" The boy asked quietly.

Tony nodded, "We're um - we're lovers."

Jor looked curious.

"These are mine and Loki's children. I thought it would be nice to have the rest of his children in our family. You don't have to accept if you don't want to."

Jor looked thoughtful, "You are mortal. I have never known Father to bed a mortal."

Tony shrugged, "I'm different. I understand what he's been through."

Jor smiled, "You are special mortal. I would like to go with you."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Enough with the mortal. Honestly, I know I'm mortal, you don't have to point it out."

Jor chuckled. "A strange one indeed."

"Well, come on then. Let's get out of this dreary cave. You want to bring anything?" Tony asked.

Jor shook his head and approached the trio.

"Let's go home. I think its lunch time."

"Can we have grilled cheese?!" Galen asked.

"With tomato soup?" Aurora asked.

"Please" They asked.

"I don't see why not." The twins cheered and quickly grabbed Tony's and Jor's hands before teleporting back to the tower.

Fenrir was sitting on the couch when they got back. "I see Jormungandr has been retrieved."

"Hello Fenrir, Starkson has told me you were already released." Jor greeted.

"So formal brother, he is to be our mother, should you not call him so?" Fenrir grinned.

Jor looked curious, "Is that what you call him?"

"Indeed. Father is the twins' father and Tony Stark is their mother. Seeing as we do not have a mother, I thought it only right."

Jor nodded, "I see" he turned to Tony, "Thank you for taking us in Mother."

Tony smiled, "No problem Jor. I'll show you your room after lunch. Either of you ever have grilled cheese before?"

The two aliens tilted their heads in confusion. "I'll take that as a no."

The twins gasped, "No grilled cheese!" They rushed forward and dragged them to the kitchen, pushing them into a bar stool so they could see the stove. "Mommy come on, you need to make lunch" Galen called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You're not going to starve in the next five minutes." Tony rolled his eyes.

"We will if you don't hurry up" Aurora replied.

"Keep talking like that and you won't get any grilled cheese or spaghetti for dinner."

The twins gasped and put their hands over their mouths, an action they always did whenever something like that ever happened.

"I think I will like it here Brother" Jor whispered to Fenrir as the twins taught them how to eat their lunch.

Fenrir smiled, "Me too Brother"


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sighed as he looked at a Wikipedia page on Norse Mythology. "Mother?"

Tony turned to see Jor standing nervously at the door to his room.

"Come on in Jor, what can I do for you?"

"I was curious as to what you were doing?"

"I was doing some research your sister Hel. I don't think I will be able to get to her. I'd rather not die."

Jor chuckled, "Indeed that would not be very productive."

"She might have to be last. If I can get her at all."

"One of us could get her. We should be able to get a message to her. She probably won't live here full time since she is Queen of a realm, but she will come visit I'm sure."

Tony nodded, "Then I guess Sleipnir is next. That's going to be fun."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While Fenrir and Jor went to Helheim to invite Hel to the tower, the twins and Tony went to Asgard to retrieve Sleipnir.

"Good luck Mother" Fenrir said.

"I'll need it." The two groups disappeared.

The trio appeared in the royal stables, luckily no one was around. "Remember guys, be quiet" Tony whispered.

The twins nodded and followed Tony into the stables. It was a little difficult to be quiet in his suit, but he managed. They waited for a stable hand to leave the area before walking down the several cells until they got to the end where a large horse stood. The horse was beautiful, its black coat shined in the sunlight. "So pretty" Aurora whispered. The horse made a few quiet sounds, shifting its weight.

"Are you Sleipnir?"

" _Depends on who's asking"_ The horse projected.

"I'm Tony Stark and I'm going around and freeing Loki's children. I'm a friend of your mother's."

" _I highly doubt you are just a friend."_ The voice sounded amused.

Tony blushed, "Okay, we're lovers, but that's not important. We wanted to know if you want to come home with us. Be part of the family."

" _A strange offer since I know my Mother is in prison right now."_

"Trust me, I'm figuring out a way to break him out of there too."

The horse whinnied softly, _"You are a brave mortal to go against the Allfather."_

"I've been getting that a lot from your brothers." Tony sighed. "So will you come with us or are you happier here?"

" _If you can free me from my bindings, I shall go with you. Being someone's personal steed is not all it's cut out to be."_

Tony chuckled and entered the stable cell. "So where is this binding?"

" _It is the gold harness I have on. I warn you though, it burns to the touch."_ Sleipnir said.

"Right, okay." He slowly put a finger on the harness, when nothing happened he gripped it. "I guess adding the new element to the suit works." Tony said to himself. He carefully maneuvered the harness off of the horse, eyeing the burns on his cheeks and neck. "We'll get you those treated when we get home."

" _Thank you Tony Stark"_

"Come on minions, we're going home." The twins smiled and greeted their new brother. With Sleipnir's help, they all teleported back to the tower.

Fenrir and Jor weren't home yet so he let the twins go to their room to play while he showed Sleipnir his room. "Do you have a human form like your brother's?"

" _I do"_ He transformed into a boy with black hair and brown eyes. He almost looked like Tony, but broader and a stronger face structure. He looked about 16. They rode the elevator down a floor and entered one of the empty rooms.

"This is your suite. You can get it decorated however you like, even add some horse stuff too."

"You must love my mother very much Tony Stark. To be gathering his children without being asked to. I approve"

"Thanks" Tony blushed, "I do love Loki. He's different. He's been broken so many times but still strong. We're a lot alike."

"I can see that. I hope I will get the story one day, it must be quite a tale."

"I don't know about that, but I'll be sure to tell you sometime."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The first time he met Hel, he about had a heart attack. She came to visit about two weeks after Jor and Fenrir went to her realm. He walked into the kitchen to find a woman sitting at the bar. She was tall and regal. Half her body was black and decaying while the other was healthy skin. She had straight black hair and red eyes.

"Um" He stared at the woman.

She turned to him and smiled. "Tony Stark."

"Let me guess, you're Hel"

"Indeed I am."

"Not to sound rude, or anything, but you look older than your brothers. Shouldn't you be about the same age as Jor and Fen?"

She smiled, "I am indeed their age, however I needed to be older to rule a realm so Odin aged me."

"Sounds fantastic" Tony replied sarcastically. "Well, welcome to my tower. I guess Fen and Jor found you alright."

She nodded, "My brothers told me that you are offering a home and family to my father's children."

"Yeah, Sleipnir just got here two weeks ago. You're the last."

"I was surprised to see my brothers. I didn't believe them when they told me someone released them. However, when they told me your name, I no longer doubted them."

"You know me?" He poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I do, you are the man who has escaped my grasp several times. You have been to the edges of my realm many times, but before I could coax you to stay, you left. Now that I know what you've done for my father I have to say I'm glad you didn't stay. You seem to be just the mortal who can keep up with him."

Tony chuckled, "Well, we all have our problems."

Hel giggled.

"Are you staying? We can have your room made up." Tony said.

"Only for a few days. I would like to get to know my new brother and sister. They are yours correct?"

"Yeah, conceived after Loki invaded. I convinced him to turn into his true form and the rest is history. We visit him every few days so he is still part of their life, but it's hard."

"Yes. You are very strong Tony Stark. I've known that for many years. I am glad you stand by Father, he needs someone like you."

"Just trying to help"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The twins loved Hel, especially Aurora. They seemed to bond over hairstyles, Aurora showing Hel pictures of all the different hairstyles Tony had did her hair in. Hel even convinced him to do one of the styles to her hair. By the end of her stay, she was also calling him Mother and kissed him on the cheek before she returned to her realm.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I like our new family Mommy." Aurora said as he tucked her in.

"I like our new family too Princess." Tony smiled.

"All we need is Daddy" She said sleepily.

"Yeah" He turned to the picture sitting on her nightstand. It was a picture of the four of them, taken on one of their visits to his cell. The same one was on Galen's night stand as well.

"We'll be whole one day" Tony whispered and turned the light out.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sir, Miss Potts and the Avengers are on their way up." Jarvis informed.

"Crap!" He jumped up, "Alright you guys, time to go to the twins' room." He turned the channel to the news.

"Why?" Fenrir asked while the twins helped clean up.

"We secret" Galen put his finger to his lips.

"Come on, we can show you our room!" Aurora led everyone down the hall while Tony relaxed on the couch until the elevator dinged.

"Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Hey Pepper, guys. To what do I owe this visit?" Tony greeted.

"You have papers to sign." Pepper set a stack of paper on the table and left.

"Thor wants to talk to us." Clint said once the elevator doors closed.

"What about?"

The Avengers turned to Thor who was wearing his 'kicked puppy' look. "My father sent word that someone has stolen my brother's children."

"That maniac reproduced!?" Clint exclaimed.

Thor nodded, "He has four children that still live. They were each imprisoned, but it seems that someone released them."

"Why were they imprisoned?" Steve asked.

"When Loki birthed Sleipnir my father took him because he felt Loki too young. The other three however, grew too dangerous. He felt they were better off imprisoned."

"I don't see the relevance here." Tony said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"Yes it's terrible that Loki's children got stolen, but why do we care? Are they coming after us or something? Are they going to break Loki out of jail and help enslave the Earth?"

"He does have a point." Steve said.

"I am telling you all this because I suspect _you_ Man of Iron." Thor said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You once asked me about my brother's children. You asked if I knew where they were. Why would you ask that if you did not want to find them?" Thor said.

Though he may have freaked out on this inside, Tony had a cool and nonchalant exterior. "Seriously Point Break? You're accusing me of stealing Loki's children."

"I am"

"Well, there's just one little problem with that theory. I have no way of getting to any of them. You said that all but one of them were in different realms, last time I checked I didn't have a rainbow bridge. Although, that would be awesome to build."

"Keep yourself away from alien tech Stark" Natasha said.

"As for why I asked you, I just wanted to know. I admit, I had a hard time believing that someone would do that to their grandkids, adopted or not."

"Why did Odin imprison Loki's children?" Bruce asked.

"Because he was afraid of them. Apparently they kill him during some great battle at the end of the world. It's not like he wouldn't have died anyway."

"Have care how you speak Stark" Thor growled.

"No! You told me Thor that you would protect your family if you had another chance. Here is that chance. Someone has released your niece and nephews, if they are safe you should keep them safe. If they aren't, then you save them from whoever dares to harm them." Tony shouted.

"You seem oddly invested in this Stark" Natasha looked suspicious.

"I read up on some Norse Mythology. Turns out that a lot of those legends are true. If I were Loki I would probably do the same thing he did."

"So what, you're just condoning his actions here? He killed hundreds of people Stark!" Clint exclaimed.

"So have we. I think all of us, well maybe not Captain Boy Scout, have killed people in a fit of rage."

"So you're defending him?" Clint spat.

"Yeah, why not. I understand his actions, doesn't mean I agree with them, but I get it. He was pushed down until he no longer wanted to get back up. Forgive me for having some sympathy."

"He's evil Tony" Steve said. He had a pleading look on his face which Tony ignored.

"The world ain't so black and white anymore Capsicle. If you were told you were a monster by everyone around you, wouldn't you start to believe it? It's hard to measure up to something you can never hope to achieve. So why bother fighting?"

Steve, Thor, and Bruce looked sad while Natasha and Clint were emotionless.

"That doesn't excuse his actions Tony" Bruce said.

"I'm not excusing his actions. I'm merely giving you reasons behind them."

"So you're on his side?" Clint asked. "That Bastard killed hundreds of people and destroyed New York and you're just forgiving him?!"

"I think someone's letting their feeling get in the way." He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it bad for a spy to let their emotions get the better of them?"

Natasha and Steve held Clint on the couch before he attacked.

"You really want him dead that badly?" Tony smirked.

"That maniac deserves punishment, instead he's sitting in some cell doing nothing." Clint said.

Tony glared at the team, he couldn't believe Steve and Bruce were condoning this. He turned back to Thor, "I think you got your answer Thor. Now if would please leave." He said stiffly.

Thor nodded and everyone got up and left. When the elevator closed Tony fell onto the sofa and ran a hand over his face. "Jarvis, tell the kids I won't be home till late."

"Don't do anything too dangerous Sir" Jarvis said.

"Don't worry J, I'm just going for a run. A really long run." He quickly changed and left for the garage.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inside the twins' room it was silent. They had watched the entire argument and at the end Aurora was crying in Hel's arms while Galen was doing the same in Fenrir's.

"Is Mommy going to be okay?" Galen sniffed.

"He'll be fine Galen. He just needs to blow off some steam." Jor assured.

"I don't like them. They mean" Aurora whimpered.

"I understand why he hasn't told anyone yet." Sleipnir said.

"Mommy said they would do bad stuff to us if they found out. That SHIELD would test us." Aurora said.

"They probably would." Fenrir growled.

"How about you go see Father? I'm sure he will cheer you up." Hel suggested.

"What about you?" Galen asked.

"No need to worry about us. You go see Father and be cheerful."

The twins hesitated but nodded and teleported away.

Immediately after they disappeared Fenrir punched the floor. "Those Bastards!" He transformed into a smaller version of his wolf and started pacing. "Mother is their Shield-brother and Uncle just accused him without a second thought."

"His accusation was correct though." Jor said. Fenrir growled at him.

"Cease your growling Fenrir" Sleipnir ordered. "It was a just a fact. He is in no way supporting the accusation."

The wolf continued his pacing.

"If I had any doubts on Mother's worth, they were just put to rest." Hel said.

"Indeed." Sleipnir nodded. "Will you be staying with us tonight Sister?"

"Unfortunately no, I have business to attend to. I shall return in a few weeks." She stood, "Give Mother and the twins my best." She nodded at them and disappeared.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony got home around 10. He checked that the children were in their beds before taking a relaxing shower. His run was good, lasting a few hours. After that he drove around for a while before finding an abandoned playground where he sat on the swings for a few hours.

He fell into bed and made himself comfortable. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open. He lifted his head as tiny feet hurried to the side of the bed. "Mommy?" Aurora asked.

"Hey Minions, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"We had a bad dream." Galen replied.

"What about?"

"Mean people came and took us away." Aurora answered.

Tony sighed and lifted them onto the bed, "No one is taking you away. Not ever" He promised.

They nodded into his neck. "How 'bout you two sleep here tonight. It's been a stressful night for all of us." The twins nodded so Tony moved to the middle of his large bed and put Aurora on his right and Galen on his left.

Tony sighed in content and got comfortable again. He could feel sleep come again, but adrenalin shot through his body when he felt something slippery slid up his body. "Oh my god!" He gasped and pulled the blanket up to see Jormungandr wrapping himself around Tony's waist. As a snake, Jor was about a foot taller than Tony if you spread him out. Not quite enough to circle the Earth, but still quite large. He coiled himself a few times around Tony's waist and wrapped the rest of him around his leg. "Comfortable there slick?" Tony snorted.

 _"Quite"_ Jor replied and settled his head right below Tony's arc reactor.

"Did you have a nightmare as well?" Tony asked.

 _"No, just thought you could use the comfort."_

Tony smiled and scratched Jor's head. After that he heard the door open wider and a ball of fur jumped onto the bed jostling everyone. "Hey Fen" Tony greeted. "Come to join the party."

Fenrir huffed and took the spot next to Galen. He was smaller than Tony remembered his wolf form being. Only the size of a large dog now. He scratched behind his ears causing the wolf to hum.

"I guess there's one more." And he was right. A few minutes later, Sleipnir came in and joined them on the bed, taking the spot next to Aurora. The bed dipped significantly and Tony groaned, "You're kidding right Sleipnir. You are not in your true form."

His answer was a chuckle echoing in his head. "If I have to buy a new mattress you are in so much trouble."

 _"Fear not Father, your mattress will be fine."_

"How do you even lay down with all of those legs anyway?"

 _"It's a skill"_ was the sassy reply.

Tony chuckled sleepily, "Thank you" He whispered. Jor squeezed him lightly.

Jarvis took a picture and printed it out for Tony to find the next morning.

* * *

 **I've always loved scenes like this in stories I've read and just had to add one. Thought it would be funny for everyone to be in their true forms too ;) especially Sleipnir.**


	12. Chapter 12

Loki woke up from a nice nap. He turned his head to see his new picture lying next to him. It was a picture of him and Tony with the twins, his little family.

"Loki" He whirled around to find Thor standing in front of his cell. Loki quickly hid the picture in one of his books before Thor could see it.

"What do you want Thor?" Loki hissed.

"I come asking for your help" Thor said.

Loki raised a brow curiously, "Oh, and what makes you think I'd help you?"

"Jane is in danger. She has somehow absorbed the Aether and soon the Dark Elves will be at our door."

"The Dark Elves were killed in the war with King Bor." Loki replied.

"A few of them survived" Thor said. "Jane has seen it. The Aether gave her a vision. Convergence is in two days and the Dark Elves will come for the Aether."

"What do you want me to do?" Loki asked.

"I want you to fight with me."

"What's in it for me?"

"A change to your sentence."

Loki stared, "You lie. Odin would never change my sentence."

"If you help us win, I shall convince Father to change your sentence. Whatever you want."

"Quite the offer." He approached the barrier. "Why?"

"The Man of Iron has given me many things to think on. I have looked back at our childhood and have seen the wrongs I did to you. You spoke once of my large shadow, now I know what you speak of." He looked heartbroken, "I have not been the brother I claim I am. I have wronged you in many ways and I will try my best to make it up to you."

Loki was shocked, "I want my freedom. I will not step onto Asgard's soil again, but I want to be able to travel freely through the other realms."

Thor looked surprised, but nodded. "Win this fight with me and I will convince Father to allow you this. No matter what Brother, I will free you."

"We shall see"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

That night, Thor and a group of guards came to take Loki to his old room. "You are not allowed to leave this room. Not until the battle."

"You work fast" Loki said.

"I thought you would be in a better mood if you were moved from your cell." Thor smiled.

"Hmm"

"Mother will bring you your meal. She wants to see you."

Loki sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

Thor nodded and left the room.

Loki sighed and sat on the bed. He hoped that the children wouldn't come visit him, this room wasn't as easy to hide in as his cell was.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Frigga slowly opened the door to Loki's room. She held a tray of food in her hands. "Loki?"

Loki turned from his place at the window. "Mother"

Frigga smiled, "I'm glad you still call me that. I know you haven't seen me that way since you discovered your adoption." She set the tray down on the table. "I don't know if you'll ever believe this, but I love you no matter what. You have and always will be my son." She stroked his cheek.

Loki gave her a small smile and leaned into her touch. "I think I'm finally starting to see that."

Surprise flashed across her face before it set into a warm smile, "And to what do I owe this change in my son?"

Loki smiled and looked out the window but stayed silent.

"Come, eat with me" She pulled him over to the table and spread the food out. They enjoyed the meal, talking about unimportant things and enjoying each other's company.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The day of Convergence, Loki was woken up by several large explosions. He jumped out of bed and spelled his armor on before running out of his room. When he got to the front of the palace, there were already several Dark Elf soldiers fighting on the ground while their ships fought in the sky. It was total chaos. Loki immediately charged into battle, killing several elves with his magic.

He saw Thor several times during the battle, both on the ground and in the sky. He had yet to see the leader of the elves, Malekith, which was odd.

After a killing a few more elves, he spots Malekith with a large soldier walking into the palace. He quickly followed them seeing as no one else seemed to notice. He followed them to his mother's chambers where he could see his mother protecting Thor's mortal.

He quickly acted when the soldier trapped Frigga while Malekith went after his mother's illusion. He disarmed the soldier and pushed his mother out of the way before tearing him apart. He used their own crude teleportation bomb **(I have no idea what that thing was or did)** to send his remains elsewhere. Unfortunately, when they turned to Malekith, he had Jane suspended in the air and was absorbing the Aether. Before they could stop him it was complete and Jane was on the floor.

"You are no longer needed pathetic mortal" Malekith brought his sword down. Jane flinched, but didn't feel the blow. She looked up and was surprised to see Loki holding the sword back with his dagger.

"I have too much riding on your death Malekith. I won't let you ruin it for me." Loki growled. Using the power of the convergence, he easily transported them outside the palace.

They fought outside, Loki only had to distract him long enough so that the Convergence would pass. Unfortunately for him Malekith overpowered him; using the Aether's power, he threw Loki into a wall leaving him unconscious.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Loki woke up, the battle looked like it was over. Stragglers were being rounded up and Asgardian warriors were helping the wounded inside.

"Brother!" Loki turned to see Thor running toward him.

"You did it Brother, you helped us all." Thor cheered.

"I did nothing. Malekith knocked me unconscious." Loki sneered.

"You did more than enough. You were the one who got him out in the open. It may not have been easy to defeat him with the Aether, but I did." Thor checked him over, "Are you injured?"

"Nothing that won't heal." Loki answered.

Thor nodded, "Then we must go to Father. I have a promise to keep." He ran off to the throne room.

Loki sighed, but followed at a slower pace. When he reached the throne room, everyone was waiting for him. The Warriors Three and Thor's mortal were even there. He got glares from Sif and the other warriors, but everyone else seemed neutral.

"Loki, Thor has told me of the deal he made you. However, since you did not hold your end of the bargain I will not be changing your sentence." Odin said.

Loki lowered his head and clenched his fists. He had failed, he would never see his family. He had one chance and he blew it."

"Father please." Thor came forward. "Loki fought for us, he helped us win. He has kept his side of the deal."

"He merely killed a few soldiers. Our warriors did much more. You killed Malekith, he was no-where to be found."

"Father-"

"My judgement is final Thor. I will not let him go free for something he is not worthy of."

"Now just hold on!" Everyone turned to Jane.

"Jane" Thor tried to stop her but she shushed him.

"You're not being fair. Just because he didn't beat Malekith doesn't mean he didn't help." Jane argued.

"Watch your tongue mortal. I am King of Asgard, I will not be shown such disrespect." Odin growled.

"Well I think it's about time someone did. You aren't my King so I'll show you the respect you deserve." She huffed. "Now I may not like Loki very much. He partially destroyed my town and invaded New York, but he did save my life."

Thor turned to Loki, shocked. Loki ignored him in favor of looking at the mortal defending him.

"I don't know where you were during the battle but I was in here with the Queen. Malekith came looking for me with his creepy soldier and attacked us. The Queen would be dead if Loki hadn't come and saved her. Then once Malekith got the Aether out of me, he tried to kill me except that Loki stopped him. He then teleported the both of them away."

The room was silent.

"I know you don't like me since I'm mortal. But I know you love your Queen. It's thanks to Loki that she's standing next to you right now." She said. "I think that's enough evidence to free him."

Odin turned to Thor, "You should keep a closer eye on your mortal."

Thor stood by Jane, "She speaks the truth Father. I support her in every way."

Jane smiled brightly at him and he returned it.

"I agree with Jane. Loki saved us, I think it's fair that we let him go. He did promise never to return." Frigga said. She sent Odin a look that made him sigh.

"Where do you intend to go?" He asked Loki.

"I plan to spend a few days on Jotunheim before leaving for Midgard." Loki answered.

Thor stiffened, "What reasons do you have of going there?"

"I wish to make amends with the Jotunns. As for Midgard, I wish to make a deal with SHIELD."

"What kind of deal?" Odin asked.

"A deal of peace. I will not harm Midgard, I'll even help them if they need it as long as they leave me and anyone I associate with alone. I will not be taken into custody and tested on." Loki said.

"Why Midgard and not another realm?" Thor asked.

"I have my reasons." Loki replied.

Odin sighed, "Very well. You will travel to Jotunheim, return here and then have Thor deliver you to Midgard."

Loki nodded.

Odin hit his staff on the floor, "Off with you, you leave tomorrow."

Thor walked Loki to his room. "Have SHIELD ready for me in three days. We will meet them at the Man of Iron's tower."

"Why there?"

"Sentimental reasons. That is where I opened the portal after all."

Thor nodded, "They will be waiting for us."

When they reached his room Loki turned to Thor, "For what it's worth, I like your mortal. She is good for you. Do not lose her."

Thor smiled brightly, "Thank you Bro- Loki. I will do everything in my power to make her my queen."

"Goodnight, Brother." Loki nodded and entered his room, Thor's bright smile flashing behind him.

* * *

 **Yay go Jane! I really liked her attitude in Thor 2, very feisty :)**

 **And I couldn't kill Frigga, she was too awesome to kill.**

 **Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

Loki landed in the outskirts of the palace in Jotunheim. He transformed into his Jotunn form and walked to the palace. A guard met him at the entrance. "What business do you have here?"

"I seek an audience with your King." Loki said.

The guard examined him for a moment before leading him inside. When they got to the throne room, Helblindi was sitting on his throne with Býleistr standing by his side.

"Greetings your Majesty." Loki bowed.

"Greetings Loki. It is a pleasure to meet you." Helblindi smiled.

Loki bowed again, "The pleasure is mine."

"I have been eager to meet you Brother. I'm assuming you are no longer imprisoned." Helblindi said.

Loki nodded, "The Dark Elf Malekith was going to use the Aether and the convergence to destroy the nine realms. Thor made a deal with me, if I helped win the war I would be free."

"I see, I am happy for you. I bet you cannot wait to return to your family"

"Yes, but I had to come here first. I wanted to thank you for teaching my children, it means a lot to me."

"Nonsense. They are our family."

"I also wanted to apologize for the damage I did to your realm. It was wrong of me to judge you out of my fear and rage."

"Yes, you did a lot of damage. However, Starkson told us your story and I understand your reasons. Now I blame Odin for what happened to our realm."

Loki nodded, "I am only here for three days but, if you'll allow me, I would be happy to help heal this land."

Helblindi smiled, "We would be honored to receive your help Brother. I'm sure our realm will be beautiful once again."

"What are your plans for the next three days?" Býleistr asked.

Loki blushed, "I was hoping you could help me with something. I know the bonding rituals of Asgard, but I have no knowledge of those on Jotunheim."

Helblindi grinned, "You wish to bond with your mortal lover?" He laughed joyfully, "What joyous news! We shall teach you everything you need to know." He stood up from his throne, "Come, we shall teach you the basics and start the process tomorrow."

"Thank you Majesty." Loki bowed.

Helblindi waved dismissively, "You may have a different name Loptr, but we are brothers. Someday, I hope you will be comfortable calling me, and Býleistr as such."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Frigga was cleaning Loki's old cell. She had all of the furniture out, now she had to return the books to the library. While she was stacking the books, she noticed that one had something between the pages. She opened the book and three pictures fell out. She could tell that two of the pictures were older than the third, having been folded for many years. She gasped as she unfolded them, they were pictures of Loki and another man. The first one was from before he fell, Loki still had short hair and he looked more youthful. The second one shocked her even more; never had she seen Loki in his Jotunn form, yet there he was, smiling. She smiled fondly as she ran her finger over her son's face. The third picture however, was probably the most shocking. It was taken in his cell, which confused her, the man was there again and they were joined by two children.

"I have grandchildren" Tears fell down her cheeks. "Oh Loki" The children were beautiful mixtures of the parents. She quickly gathered the books and returned them to the library before finding Thor.

"Greetings Mother" Thor said.

"Hello my son. I trust you are well" She smiled.

"Yes, I have returned Jane to Midgard and have informed SHIELD to meet us at the Man of Iron's tower tomorrow."

"Excellent. Be sure to inform me when Loki arrives. I would like to accompany you to Midgard."

"But Mother, it is too dangerous." Thor protested.

"Nonsense, I will be seeing Loki off. There is nothing that will stop me." Frigga argued.

Thor sighed, but didn't press the issue. He knew how stubborn she could be. "You shall be informed when he arrives."

"Good" She nodded and walked off.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Loki came through the Bifrost and was greeted by Thor and Heimdall. "I hope your trip to Jotunheim was fruitful" Thor greeted.

"It was, I trust everything is ready on Midgard." Loki said.

"It is, Director Fury should be there now." Thor replied.

"Then let's be off, I do not wish to give the Allfather any reason to imprison me again."

"We cannot leave just yet" Thor said.

"Why not?" Loki asked curiously.

"We are waiting for Mother. She wished to accompany us." Thor replied.

Loki looked confused but didn't speak.

A few minutes later both Frigga and Odin entered the dome. "Father, what are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"I am not about to let your mother accompany you alone." Odin replied.

"Why are you even coming Mother?" Loki asked.

Frigga smiled brightly, "I wish to see my grandchildren of course"

The three men stared at her, two in shock and one in terror.

She giggled and walked up to Loki, showing him the picture she had found. "I found these pictures in one of your books. I once asked you what changed you, I think I know now." She handed him the pictures which he slipped in his jacket. "How old are they?"

"They are turning five soon." Loki answered quietly.

"I trust you will be having a wedding soon. I will not have any more children born out of wedlock." Frigga smirked.

"I will have you know Mother that all but one of my children were born while I was married."

"So shall I start planning?"

"Not yet, soon though so don't ruin my plans."

Frigga nodded happily.

"Loki!" Odin's bellow broke the pair from their moment. "Have you been harboring your children on Midgard?"

"Wha- no!" Loki protested.

"Your children have been missing for years. Someone released them and they haven't been found." Odin said.

Loki gaped at the King. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. "Loki!" Frigga knelt next to her son. "Are you alright?"

"You're lying" He hissed.

Odin merely stared at him.

"No, YOU'RE LYING! They can't be GONE!" Loki shrieked. He turned to Thor, but the other God was not looking at him.

"I am sorry Brother, but they are indeed missing." Thor said quietly.

Loki glared at Odin, "If they had stayed under my care this wouldn't have happened."

"They are dangerous creatures, they need to be imprisoned." Odin replied coldly.

"They are my children, and now they're gone" He glared at Odin. "They're gone" Tears ran down his cheeks.

"Oh my darling, I'm sorry" Frigga comforted him. "But now that you're free, you can look for them. Become a real family." She smiled.

Loki looked heartbroken, but managed a small smile.

"Now, let's go. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us and I am eager to meet my new grandchildren." Frigga clapped and walked to the entrance of the Bifrost.

* * *

 **Woo! Everyone is going to find out now :D**


	14. Chapter 14

"Where is Stark?" Natasha asked.

"He has a meeting. He's going to be late." Fury said.

"Lucky" Clint muttered. He was not happy that Loki was meeting them.

There was a large pillar of light and Thor, Loki, and two other Gods appeared on the balcony. Thor led them inside and introduced everyone, "Avengers, these are my parents. The King and Queen of Asgard."

"Greetings" Frigga smiled.

"Mother, Father. These are my shield-brothers. Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Steve Rogers." He pointed to each one. "And my shield-sister, Natasha Romanov." She nodded. "Director Fury is the leader of the organization SHIELD and the agents Hill and Coulson **(Yes he's alive!)** are his advisors."

Coulson smirked at his title.

"And you already know Jane" He smiled at the scientist. "Where is the Man of Iron?" Thor asked, looking around for the Billionaire.

"He's going to be late." Fury said. "Now, let's get down to business here. I don't have time to waste here." Fury said. He put a stack of papers on the table and turned to Loki. "Thor said that you were freed by Asgard to come and go as you please as long as you didn't return to Asgard am I correct?"

"You are" Loki replied.

"And you want to stay on Earth, free from prosecution."

Loki nodded, "In return, I will help your little band of misfits protect from any major threats. I can also help with anything magical since Thor won't be much help to you."

Fury stared at Loki, "You give us this service as long as we leave you alone."

"As long as you leave me and anyone I associate with alone."

"And if you just so happen to associate with an enemy?" Clint glared at the god.

"That would be counterproductive to our agreement. I would not associate with someone who poses a threat to my peace I assure you."

Clint huffed and started muttering under his breathe.

"The council sees nothing wrong with this agreement, no matter my opinion. He pushed the papers across the table along with a pen. "Just sign that and you'll be a free man."

Loki waved a hand over the contract, making sure nothing was changed. When he was satisfied, he signed the designated areas.

"All done" Loki said.

Fury nodded, "I think we should know where you're going to be staying. Just in case."

Loki smirked, "I'll be staying right here Director. I may move, but this will be my home for the near future."

"Now hold on!" Clint said. "When the hell did we agree to let him stay here."

"I don't think that decision is up to you" Loki replied calmly.

Clint growled. Steve and Natasha were holding him back while Loki merely smirked. Coulson and Hill each had their weapons drawn but at least they weren't pointed at anyone.

"What the hell is going on?!" The group turned to see Tony glaring at everyone.

"Man of Iron!" Thor greeted happily. Tony ignored him so he could continue glaring at the Avengers/SHIELD agents.

Frigga couldn't stop smiling when she saw him, clasping her hands under her chin as she looked between Loki and Tony.

"Loki's free both here and in Asgard. He signed a contract with Fury saying that as long as we leave him and his friends alone, he will help us. Now Clint is mad because Loki said that he was living here." Bruce summarized.

"He can't live here, he has no right!" Clint exclaimed.

"That's not your call Barton" Tony glared at the agent. "I own this tower, I believe it's my decision."

"We all live here Tony, I think it should be all of our decisions." Steve reprimanded.

Tony huffed, "I was the one who invited you all to live here Rogers. I could kick you all out if I wanted to." He turned back to Loki, who hadn't stopped staring at him. "You want to move in huh Rock of Ages?"

"I do" Loki said.

Tony smirked, "About time" He pulled the god into a kiss. The room erupted, but the couple couldn't hear them. When they parted all except Frigga were glaring at them.

"You are _him_ , the man from the picture." Frigga embraced Tony. "You are the one who healed my son. Thank you Man of Iron."

Tony chuckled and returned the embrace, "You can call me Tony."

"Frigga" She said once they parted.

"What is the meaning of this Stark!?" Fury demanded.

"Nothing much, just kissing my boyfriend."

Steve blushed and Bruce chocked.

"You're sleeping with that maniac!?" Clint shouted.

"Hey, he's not a maniac. He was being mind-controlled during the invasion." Tony said.

"You expect us to believe that?" Natasha asked.

"Believe what you want to believe."

"I think we should hear the whole story." Bruce suggested.

"Great idea Brucie" He dragged Loki over to the table and sat down on Loki's lap. The others filled the rest of the chairs and stood by the bar. "I met Loki at a party after I first became Iron Man. Back then, we were just having sex. He stayed for a few weeks before leaving. After the Hammer/Vanko incident he came back and stayed for another month and a half. During that time, we got to know one another. By the end of his stay we were in love. I didn't see him again until he invaded, after which he snuck into my room and explained everything to me. We slept together, this time with Loki in his true form before he was carted off to Asgard." Tony explained.

"You have got to be kidding me" Clint deadpanned.

"Nope, all true. It gets weirder though." Tony said. "Three weeks after he left, I got sick. You all remember that?" The Avengers nodded, "Well I went to my doctor's for a check-up. Turns out I was pregnant."

"What? But that's impossible!" Bruce gaped.

Tony shrugged, "Apparently not when you have sex with a magic using Jotunn." Loki pinched him. "Anyway, I was pregnant, which explains the moodiness, fruit cravings, and other odd things. About nine months later I gave birth to twins."

"You want us to believe that you've been raising two children for five years without any of us knowing?" Fury asked dubiously.

"Yeah pretty much. You never saw them because I took extra care to hide them."

"Why didn't you tell us? We are your teammates, you can't keep secrets like this!" Steve demanded.

"I can if I am trying to keep my family safe Capsicle. Yes, there were several times I wanted to tell you, but any time I got close you would go off about how bad and evil Loki was. You all thought he was better off dead, how was I supposed to tell you I had his kids?" Tony argued. "I will never allow any harm to come to my children, even from my teammates."

Bruce was the only one who looked even the tiniest bit guilty.

"How did you come to Loki's cell?" Frigga asked after a tense silence.

"You were on Asgard?" Odin looked furious.

"I knew pretty early on that the twins had magic. They would get scared and blow things up or teleport. I'm lucky no one caught us. One day there was a small explosion in my lab and it scared them enough to teleport to Jotunheim. There we met King Helblindi, Loki's blood brother. He allowed us to stay once he knew of our relation and offered to have their mages tutor the twins. I accepted and have been visiting them for years now. After a year of training, the twins were given a spell that would teleport us to Loki's cell. We would come and visit every few days, always before bed so that Loki could read them a bed time story. Sometimes I would be the one to visit and other times only the twins would visit. It was difficult, but we made it work."

"Amazing." Frigga said. "Could I meet them? I'm always excited to meet my grandchildren."

Loki nodded when Tony looked at him. "Jarvis, bring 'em down."

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened and two children entered the room. They looked nervous, holding hands while they looked around the room. They froze when they saw Loki sitting at the table. Tony got up so that Loki could stand. "Hey you two, look who has come to live with us." Tony smiled.

Aurora squealed and ran to Loki, "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and Loki hugged her tightly.

"Oh my Darling, how I've missed you"

"I missed you too Daddy." She said. Loki looked up to see Galen still staring in shock. Loki set Aurora down and walked to Galen. "Hello my son."

"You're not real. You can't be real" He whispered.

"I am real Dearest. I am here" He held out a hand.

Galen was crying, "I've had this dream before, I'll just wake up again."

Loki frowned, "I am here, I am here" He embraced his son, "I am not leaving, not ever"

"Daddy" Galen cried and wrapped his arms tightly around Loki's shoulders.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here now"

"Oh Loki, they're beautiful" Frigga gushed.

Aurora turned to the Queen, "Who are you?"

"Aurora" Tony hissed, "Politely"

"Sorry Mommy" She muttered, "My name is Aurora Frigg Stark, what's your name?"

"You named her after me?" Frigga asked.

"Loki speaks fondly of you, thought it fit." Tony shrugged.

Frigga chuckled and turned back to Aurora, "My name is Frigga little one. I am your Grandmother."

"Grandmother? What's a grandmother?" Galen asked as he took his place next to his twin.

Frigga smiled and lowered herself to be eyelevel with them, "I am Loki's mother."

"Really?" The twins grinned.

"Indeed, what is your name dear?" She asked Galen.

"Galen Loptr Stark" He said.

"Loptr?"

"It is my birth name." Loki said.

Frigga smiled, "Such beautiful names for such beautiful children."

"We do look pretty good don't we?" Aurora puffed her chest out.

Loki rolled his eyes, "Anthony, our daughter does not need your ego."

"I don't know Snowflake, you're not exactly Mr. Understated." Tony countered.

Frigga laughed at her son and his lover before turning back to the twins, "We have to get to know each other. How is a Grandmother supposed to spoil her grandchildren if she knows nothing about them?"

The twins cheered.

"I can't believe it, they actually have children." Clint said. He had been gaping like a fish for the first ten minutes of their arrival, as had the other people in the room.

"This is unacceptable, your children are dangerous." Odin said. "I will not allow them to gain power and roam free."

Tony and Loki glared, "Touch them and you _will_ be sorry." Tony growled.

"Watch your tongue mortal, you can do nothing to me."

"Maybe not alone but I have Loki here to help, along with Jotunhiem. Their King has already given me permission to live there if we find ourselves in trouble. You may have won a war against the Jotunns before, but I doubt you could do it again. It wouldn't look very good in the eyes of the other realms, starting a war because your son didn't listen to you and give up his children." Tony said.

Odin growled.

"Father, please stop this. Midgard has different laws than we do." Thor said. "These children are citizens of Midgard, no matter what relation we have to them."

"I think it would be best if you left dear." Frigga suggested. "You might start an incident."

Odin glared at Tony and Loki but did as he was told and exited the tower. With another flash of light, Odin was gone.

"I really don't like him" Jane muttered.

"He takes some getting used to" Frigga smiled.

Loki frowned, sighing softly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Before I came here, Odin told me that someone had stolen my children. As happy as I am to be here with you, I have to find them."

Frigga put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You will find them Loki."

"I'm sure they are safe Brother. They have been missing for years, I'm sure that if anyone was using them we would have seen them." Thor said.

The twins turned to Tony and put on their best puppy-dog pouts.

"Oh come on guys, now?"

They nodded, keeping their pouts in place. It took all of thirty seconds for Tony to cave, "Fine, but if Thor kills me you aren't getting any inheritance."

"We'll take our chances." They replied.

"Anthony?" Loki asked.

Tony sighed, "Jarvis"

"Yes Sir"

The elevator dinged again and the doors opened to let four people out. The room stared as a horse, wolf, snake, and a woman entered the room.

"Oh my god" Bruce gasped.

"Father!" The group cheered as Loki ran to them and embraced each of them.

"How is this possible, how are you here?" He asked.

" _We were released by your lover. We have been living here with him for a few years now. Hel comes and goes, but the rest of us are here full time."_ Fenrir explained.

"Man of Iron you told me you had nothing to do with their disappearance!" Thor bellowed.

Tony cringed, "I had to say that Thunder Thighs. This was a secret."

Thor glared at the genius.

"Thor, I told you that if they were in a safe place then you should leave them there. I also told you that you should protect them since you didn't before. They've been happy so far, are you really going to hurt me for not telling you?"

Thor growled and grabbed Tony by the neck, lifting him up. Fenrir immediately tackled Thor, pinning him down while Tony gasped for breath on the ground.

" _Touch my Mother again and I will eat you, Uncle or not"_ Fenrir growled.

"Fenrir release him" Loki ordered. The wolf growled once more before returning to his Father. Jor was coiled around Tony's waist, examining his neck.

"Are you alright Anthony?" Loki asked in concern.

"Yeah fine" Tony smiled reassuringly, "What is with gods and picking me up by my neck"

Loki didn't laugh. "Thor, what the hell was that?" He hissed.

"He lied about the whereabouts of your children. He lied to my face." Thor boomed.

"Yes he lied to you but it was for their protection. You would no doubt have told your father and then they would have been imprisoned again."

"I wouldn't have told" Thor insisted.

Loki glared, "Now is your chance to prove that. The Allfather still doesn't know, can you keep it a secret?"

"I will" Thor nodded.

Loki looked suspicious but let it pass.

"So not only have you been raising twins, you've been raising four Aliens." Bruce looked shocked.

"And you all thought I was irresponsible" Tony joked.

"You're very irresponsible, but only about yourself it seems." Bruce said.

Frigga smiled, "You continue to surprise me Anthony. How did you even succeed in releasing them?"

"It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I got Thor to tell me where they all were and then I used a magic scanner to pinpoint their location. I started with Fenrir since he was on Jotunheim, Helblindi came with me. Jor was next so I had the twins transport us to the cave he was in. I couldn't get to Hel so Jor and Fenrir went while the twins and I retrieved Sleipnir. They thought it best that Loki not know about them in case he was accused of freeing them, or at least knowing who did."

Frigga nodded, "You are worthy of my son. I am glad you have found each other."

"I'm happy we found each other too." Tony smiled.

"So let me get this straight" Fury glared at the genius. "You've been harboring dangerous Aliens on Earth and you thought it wise not to tell anyone?"

"Why would I tell you? They would have been taken and tested just because they are Loki's children. You would probably use them for your own gain. There was no way I was telling you." Tony seethed.

"We can still take them. Now that we know." Fury replied.

Loki glared at the man.

"Unfortunately Sir, we can't" Coulson said. "We did just sign a contract saying we can't harm anyone associating themselves with Loki."

"Agent's right eye-patch. Wouldn't want to break your contract already." Tony smirked. "Besides, they're legally mine anyways. I had Dr. Yang and Jarvis create some birth certificates and adoption papers. So unless you want to deal with Loki and my lawyers, I suggest you _back off_."

Fury didn't answer, too busy glaring at the couple in front of him.

Bruce cleared his throat, "I think we all have some thinking to do."

Tony nodded, "Frigga, why don't I show you to your room. I'm assuming that you will be staying a few days to spend time with the children."

"Indeed, a room would be lovely." Frigga and took his hand.

Tony, Loki, and Frigga took the elevator while the children teleported to the correct floor.

Once the family was gone Clint groaned, "This is so weird"

Bruce chuckled, "We better get used to it. They're here to stay."

Fury sighed and stomped out of the room. "Not my problem"

* * *

 **So everyone knows ^-^**

 **Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Once Frigga was situated in her room, Tony dragged Loki to their room and pinned him against the door.

"I've missed you so much" He whispered and pulled Loki into a heated kiss.

"As have I my love" Loki smiled.

"Jarvis sound proof the room and tell everyone to leave us alone unless it's an emergency." Tony instructed as he and Loki stripped themselves.

"Of course Sir"

"Now, I believe you have a few years to make up for Mr. Laufeyson" Tony smirked.

"Indeed I do" Loki pinned Tony to the bed and proceeded to ravish him.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tony and Loki didn't come out until late afternoon. They walked into the common room where everyone had gathered. "Glad to see everyone getting along" Tony greeted.

Clint grumbled but didn't start a scene.

"Daddy!" The twins ran over to Loki and latched onto his legs.

"Hello Darlings." Loki laughed. "Having fun with your grandmother?"

"Oh yes, she is very nice." Aurora smiled. "She told us lots of stories about Daddy's and Uncle Thor's childhood."

"Oh did she?" He sent a look to his mother, she smiled innocently.

"What's for dinner?" Tony asked, examining the empty kitchen.

"We don't know yet." Bruce answered.

"Pasta!" Galen raised his hand

"With chicken!" Aurora added.

"And BEEF!" Fenrir shouted.

"Garlic bread" Jor added calmy.

"As long as it has cheese" Hel shrugged.

Tony chuckled, "Any other rules?"

The children looked to Sleipnir who shrugged, "Sounds good to me."

"Alright, I'll be right back with the necessary ingredients. You all need to wash your hands or you're not helping." Tony turned back to the elevator and rode it to his Penthouse.

"Come on Daddy, you have to help make dinner." Aurora dragged Loki over to the sink. He helped the twins wash their hands before helping Fenrir and Jor with the same.

"Do you help make dinner often?" Frigga asked.

"Not often, but if it's something with a lot of steps we do." Jor said.

"It's fun!" Galen smiled.

"I didn't know Tony could cook" Steve said.

Bruce shrugged, "There's a lot of things we didn't know about Tony. I'm not surprised anymore."

"Can we watch?" Jane asked. "Whatever you're making sounds interesting."

"Sure" Aurora smiled brightly.

Tony came down with bags of ingredients, "Okay, Jor and Aurora will cut the noodles" He set out the dough and cutting tools in front of the children. "Loki and Fen will fill them" He put two bowls of beef and chicken in front of them. "Sleipnir will help me with the sauce and Hel and Galen will make the garlic bread." He placed the bread and garlic mix in front of them.

The team watched as the family got to work on their jobs, working with surprising synchronicity. About half way through the preparation, Galen looked around and opened his mouth to lick the garlic sauce off it. "Galen Stark, if you put that finger in your mouth you will not be receiving dessert." Loki warned without looking up from his task.

Galen immediately dropped his finger, sneaking a glance at Tony who was giving him a disapproving look. "Sorry" He muttered.

Everything was soon put in the oven to cook. The smell quickly filled the kitchen. "That smells wonderful" Bruce sniffed.

"How about a salad?" Steve suggested.

"Go ahead Old Timer" Tony said.

Once dinner was ready, everyone washed their hands and sat around the table. "This meal is delicious Anthony. You are quite skilled in the kitchen." Frigga praised.

"I had to learn a lot of things when the twins came. We couldn't eat take out every day." Tony smiled.

"Mommy does my hair pretty too. He did this" Aurora pointed to the two buns on top of her head. They were small buns with the rest of her hair flowing freely down, tied with bright blue bows.

"Impressive" Natasha said.

"Those bows look like you see in cartoons." Clint observed.

"It took a lot of Youtube videos and a lot of practice to get them to look like that." Tony said.

Aurora smiled, "Mommy does Hel's hair sometimes too."

Loki gave Tony a curious look and the genius shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal."

"And now that Daddy's here, he can help too. Mommy isn't good at picking out clothes."

"Hey!" Tony protested.

Loki chuckled, "I would love to help Sweetheart."

"Yeah, he can also learn how to do your hair in case I'm not here." Tony said.

Loki nodded, "I have watched my mother do her hair several times, I'm sure I can do a few styles."

Aurora squealed happily, "Yay!"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dessert was a small fruit tart. Everyone was too full to eat anything else after that. Loki and Tony took the younger children to bed, tucking them in for the first time.

"I'm glad you're here Father" Fenrir said sleepily. "We are finally a family."

Loki smiled, "We are my child." He kissed his head.

He and Tony returned to the common room where they said goodbye to Hel. "It was good seeing you Father. I will be back soon."

"Goodbye Hel. It was good seeing you as well."

After another few hours of talking, everyone went their separate ways.

"Goodnight Mother" Sleipnir kissed Loki on the cheek, "Father" He repeated the gesture with Tony.

"Goodnight my Son." Loki replied.

"See ya in the morning" Tony smiled.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When Loki and Tony got to their bedroom they stood in the middle and stared at each other. "I still can't believe you're here to stay." Tony smiled. "I've waited so long for this."

"I love you so much Anthony. You have been so strong, raising not only our children, but mine as well. You are so much more than I deserve."

"Hey, I thought we talked about that self-deprecating talk?" Tony said.

Loki chuckled, "Indeed. It is true none the less. You have changed me, for the better I think."

"I love you too Snowflake. You're not the only one who's changed, you've made me a better person to." Tony smiled.

Loki nodded and kissed Tony chastely, "I want to thank you Anthony. For healing me, for understanding me. You have been my strength in the darkest of times. I may have invaded your planet but you still loved me, you still forgave me. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I will keep you with me for as long as you will allow me."

"What's with all this romantic talk?" Tony asked.

Loki grinned, "Before I came here I went to Jotunheim. I know the protocol on Asgard and I have researched it on Midgard. Now I have knowledge of every place that is a part of me."

"And that would be?"

"This" Loki got down on one knee and Tony gasped. "I know it's not the best place for this but neither of us are very romantic." Loki grinned. He got out a small box and held it close to his chest. "When we first met, I never realized how important you would become to me. I probably would have killed the person that would ever insinuate I would be in love with a mortal." Tony gave a watery laugh. "You taught me how to live, how to judge people not by what I have learned to believe but by my own examination. You pushed me to love my true form and embrace it. You gave me two beautiful children and a family for the first time in my many years. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tony was now in tears, a hand clamped over his mouth to stop the sobs from coming through.

"Jotunns create a ring for their intended mate. It is made from special metal, ice, and my magic. If you would like, I will make you a different one for the ceremony. But first I shall ask, Anthony Edward Stark, will you marry me?"

It only took a second for Tony to fly at Loki, pinning the god to the floor, "Yes, yes. God yes" He said in between kisses.

Loki smiled and pushed them into a sitting position. He took Tony's left hand and slid the ring onto his finger. It was a simple ring, silver with a pattern of branches that glowed a soft green.

"I guess I should make you a ring as well" Tony sighed happily.

"I would like that" Loki smiled.

"We're getting married." Tony breathed.

"Indeed, my mother will be insufferable now"

Tony laughed and kissed Loki again. "We're getting married!"

They laughed and kissed some more. Soon they moved to the bed where they had some celebratory sex, a few rounds of celebratory sex.

* * *

 **Man I am such a sap! Maybe a little OOC for Tony and Loki since it's kinda fluffy, but hey it's a proposal…aren't you supposed to cry and give really fluffy speeches?**

 **Anyway, review please ^-^**


	16. Chapter 16

Frigga was ecstatic when she saw Tony's ring the next morning.

"It's gorgeous. This was why you went to Jotunheim wasn't it?"

Loki nodded, "I thought we could combine the traditions of Midgard, Jotunheim, and Asgard when it comes to bonding."

"Well, I shall get started right away. Leave everything to me." She said.

"You're going to have to share I'm afraid. I'm sure Pepper would kill me if she wasn't allowed to help plan my wedding." Tony said.

Frigga nodded, "Of course. I'll come back with some of my ideas and we can talk then. We'll come up with a few ideas and then ask your opinion."

"Sounds good to me" Tony nodded.

"Wonderful, then I shall take my leave. I have a wedding to plan and grandchildren to spoil." Frigga smiled. She said goodbye to the children before leaving on the Bifrost.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The rest of the Avengers seemed to get used to Loki and the children in the tower. The children were happy not to be confined to two floors, since everyone knew about them they could come and go when they pleased.

Clint was still tense whenever Loki or his children were in the room, but he didn't say anything nor did he start any fights. It took a few weeks, but Steve finally stopped glaring at Tony whenever the inventor wasn't looking. It was a topic that the team never really talked about, for those who weren't really affected – or at least letting it show – went on with their lives as if nothing had changed.

Coulson stopped by about a week after Loki first arrived to inform Tony that the adoption papers he had for Loki's children were on file and perfectly legal. "Fury won't be getting anywhere near those kids." The agent assured.

"I already knew that, but thanks for the update." Tony said.

Coulson nodded and left the room.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Telling Pepper was an experience. She started out mad that Tony was with Loki, saying he was a maniac and a murderer. Once she calmed down she got mad at him again when she learned he had children and never told her. After a small shouting match she calmed down and was happy for them. She apologized for her outburst and was eager to meet their children. When she learned about the wedding she started squealing and hugging the two men.

"I can't believe Tony Stark is actually getting married." She smiled. "I can see the tabloids now 'Playboy Stark Settles Down'."

"Yeah, I guess we're going to have to come out huh?" Tony said nervously.

"You will. I'll set up a press conference after the wedding. I'm sure there will be people who will disagree and I'm sure the stocks will drop but not a lot." Pepper said.

"I'll leave that to you then." Tony said.

"I'm happy for you Tony, both of you" She smiled at Loki.

"Thank you Miss Potts. My mother will be here next week, she will be helping you with the wedding preparations."

"You can call me Pepper." She smiled.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Frigga and Pepper loved each other, something Tony found slightly terrifying. They quickly set to work creating the wedding ceremony. "Where do you want it? We could have it anywhere." Pepper said.

"Nowhere public." Tony said. "I don't want the paparazzi ruining this."

"What about my gardens?" Frigga suggested.

"You forget Mother, I am no longer allowed in Asgard." Loki said.

"But if you were?"

"It would never happen. Odin would never allow Jotunns in Asgard, no matter the circumstances."

"I suppose so. How about Alfheim, you still have a friend there. Or someplace on Midgard."

"Alfheim would be lovely, by the waterfalls." Loki smiled, "I don't know where on Midgard I would like it, I have little knowledge of the geography."

"Since we're going for outside it seems, we could do a beach. Maybe even go out of the country." Tony said.

"We have old castles in Europe that would be nice." Pepper said.

"We will look into it later." Loki said.

The women nodded, "Now the guest list. You said you wanted the Jotunns to attend?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, my two brothers and maybe a few of the mages that taught the children." Loki said.

"I also want to invite Dr. Yang and Kimi. They were a lot of help in the beginning." Tony said.

Frigga nodded, "Pepper will do the invitations and I will send the ones to other realms."

The four spent another few hours going over the wedding preparations along with the reception. Tony finally got the women to leave so that he and Loki could relax.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Now that most of the wedding is planned we should figure out where we want to go on our honeymoon." Tony said.

"Honeymoon?" Loki asked.

"It's a trip the newly wedded couple goes on after the reception. It usually lasts a couple weeks and usually at some fancy resort. The trip is also only for the couple, no one else allowed unless you really want to bring them."

Loki smirked, "Sounds wonderful. Where are you planning on taking me Mr. Stark?" He purred.

"How about Norway? Go see where you guys were worshiped all those years ago." Tony suggested.

"Hmm, sounds tempting, but why stop there? Why not more than one place?"

"Road trip across Europe huh? I'm sure we could fit some of the major sights into two weeks."

"Then it sounds like you have some planning to do" Loki smirked, kissing Tony slowly before leaving the room.

Tony sighed, "I guess that means now."

"Shall I pull up a map Sir?" Jarvis asked.

"Yeah Jarvis. Get me everything." Tony sighed and went down to his workshop.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but I'm almost done! :D**

 **Hope you liked it and review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

They decided to have the ceremony in Alfheim so that there wouldn't be a chance of paparazzi and everyone could get there. They filled out the paperwork on Earth and had the ceremony a few days later. The ceremony was outside near a few small waterfalls. Thanks to Pepper and Frigga, everything looked wonderful. Chairs were neatly placed on two sides while the aisle was decorated with gold. Everyone was there; Rhodey, Dr. Yang, Kimi, Happy, even the bots and Jarvis (who had a temporary body of a camera on wheels). On Loki's side sat Helblindi, Býleistr, the mages, and his friend from Alfheim.

Odin was standing at the end of the aisle and the children all sat in the first few rows. Loki would walk down first with Frigga while Tony followed with Pepper. When they came to the end, they would face each other so that Frigga could tie their hands together.

When the ceremony was over, Tony was given a golden apple.

"I now pronounce you husbands, may this union be blessed by the Gods." Odin said. The crowd cheered and Tony grabbed Loki and kissed him soundly. "We are finally married" He whispered against the other's lips.

"Indeed we are. How does it feel?" Loki asked.

"I should be asking you that Mr. Stark" Tony smirked.

Loki chuckled, "It feels amazing"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The reception was also held outside, closer to the waterfalls. The theme colors seemed to be silver, gold, and red. Very tasteful and not to bold. The food was provided by one of Tony's favorite restaurants but served by servants from Asgard. Tony managed to get his tech to work off world so the playlist Pepper put together was softly playing. Throughout the meal people would stand up and dance, Loki and Tony only did once in the middle. After the cake, everyone stood up and mingled. Luckily there was no fighting between the Asgardians and the Jotunns.

"Loptr" Loki and Tony turned to see a large Jotunn standing behind them.

Loki gasped, "Laufey" Tony tensed next to him.

Laufey smiled, "I see you remember me"

Loki blushed and looked down in shame, "I apologize for killing you. I was foolish and angry."

"You do not have to explain yourself to me. I understand now, your brothers told me your story."

"I'm sorry, but how are you here?" Tony asked.

"Your daughter Hel allowed me to visit. A beautiful ceremony." Laufey said.

"Thank you" Loki bowed.

"I hope that one day you will fully accept your Jotunn heritage. It will not be easy."

"I know, but I'm getting there" Loki smiled.

"I'm glad." Laufey nodded. "Stark, I approve of you for whatever it is worth. Your ring states your intentions well" He looked at the custom made ring on Loki's finger.

"Loki made me a ring, I thought it would be best if I made him one to." Tony smiled.

Laufey nodded and walked away. "Did not expect him to show up." Tony said.

"Nor did I; I guess this is Hel's wedding gift." Loki replied.

"I do like your ring though, I'm glad he approved." Tony picked up Loki's hand. The ring was similar to the one Loki gave him. It was silver, but instead of branches the design looked more like a circuit board with the arc reactor's light shining through.

"I was surprised that you put your arc reactor in my ring."

"Why? You said that on Jotunheim, the ring should have part of yourself in it. You put your magic in mine so I put my arc reactor in yours. It only fits."

Loki smiled, "I love you Tony"

"Love you too Snowflake" Tony kissed him softly.

"So you finally have a family" Loki and Tony turned again to see a man dressed in a simple suit.

"Yinsen?" Tony asked.

The man nodded, "It is good to see you Tony Stark"

"Oh my god" He embraced Yinsen, "How are you here?"

"That woman over there asked if I wanted to meet Tony Stark's family. How could I refuse" Yinsen pointed to Hel, who was currently dancing with Galen. "The ceremony was quite wonderful. I'm sure you are happy."

"Very happy" Tony smiled. He turned to Loki, "This is my new husband Loki."

"A pleasure, Tony speaks very highly of you." Loki said.

"A pleasure as well." Yinsen nodded. "I hear you have children"

Loki nodded, "Hel, Fenrir, Jor, and Sleipnir are mine from other marriages." He pointed out each of them. "Galen and Aurora are mine and Tony's"

"I am happy for you Tony Stark. You are now a man who has everything."

"I am" Tony replied. "I'm guessing you found your family."

"Yes, I am very happy now." Yinsen said.

"I'm glad." He brought Yinsen into another hug, "Thank you, for everything."

"My pleasure" Yinsen smiled. He nodded to Loki and walked off.

"He seems like a great man." Loki observed.

"He is"

"It would seem Hel's gift was closure."

Tony laughed, "I guess so. We will have to thank her later."

"Indeed" Loki brought Tony closer, "How long before we are able to leave? I cannot wait to have you."

"How about now? I can tell Pepper" Tony smiled.

Loki released him, "I shall tell Mother"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

They got to their first hotel in Norway. It was late at night so they quickly went to bed so that they could explore in the morning. They decided to start there before Loki teleported them to their next destination. They would spend a day and a half/two days in each city before moving onto the next.

"I love that you can just teleport, it made this trip a whole lot easier" Tony said as they toured the Louve in Paris.

"It is much easier than traveling by any mortal means." Loki agreed.

Now, their honeymoon wasn't just sightseeing. Tony being Tony, made sure to book hotel rooms with very large and very soft beds.

"Are you insinuating something Stark?" Loki asked coyly when he saw the extra-large bed in their room.

Tony shrugged, "That is one of the main points of the honeymoon to have multiple rounds of sex. It's a rule"

"A rule is it? But I don't like following rules." Loki smirked.

"Not even for me?" Tony pouted.

"Hmm, I think I could make an exception." Loki kissed his husband passionately.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Mommy Daddy!" The twins cheered when they walked through the elevator doors. The other children were less hurried in getting to their parents, but the two were soon surrounded by happy children.

"Hello Darlings. I hope you have been good." Loki hugged everyone.

"Yes, yes. We were on our best behavior" Aurora smiled.

"Good, now let us out so we can put our stuff down. We got gifts." Tony said.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How was the trip?" Bruce asked.

"It was awesome." Tony replied. "Got to see a lot of stuff."

"I don't know if I ever told you this Tony, but I'm happy for you. You seem really happy."

"Thanks Brucie, I am really happy"

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Anthony, are you alright?" Loki asked through the bathroom door. For the past week, Tony would shoot out of bed to throw up in the bathroom. He was getting extremely worried.

"I'm fine Lokes." He called out. "Just my stomach not agreeing with me."

"I think you should visit Dr. Yang. You have been throwing up for a week now."

"Okay, okay. I'll make an appointment."

Two days passed before Tony's appointment and he continued to throw up. Tony had a hunch he knew what was wrong with him, but he didn't want to tell Loki in case it turned out to be wrong.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"You are indeed pregnant again Mr. Stark. Congratulations." Dr. Yang smiled.

Unlike last time, Tony smiled and bounced in excitement. He hurried home and dragged Loki to the bedroom. "What is it love?"

"I had my doctor's appointment today." Tony said.

"Is it serious?" Loki asked anxiously.

"Not that kind of serious." Tony smiled brightly.

"Then what?" Loki asked.

"I'm pregnant Lokes." Tony said softly.

Loki stared, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide. "You're p-pregnant?"

"Yeah" His smile faltered a little, "I thought you would be more excited than his to be honest."

Loki blinked a few times before shaking his head. "Sorry, sorry. It just surprised me." He smiled, "I wasn't expecting it."

"Well you did turn into your Jotunn form a few times during the trip." Tony said.

Loki laughed and scooped Tony off the bed, spinning him around, "We're going to be parents again!"

Tony laughed.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"What did you want to tell us Mother?" Sleipnir asked. He and his siblings were sitting in the Penthouse sitting room.

"We have an announcement." Loki squeezed Tony's hand.

"You are getting a new brother or sister." Tony said.

"WHAT!?" The children exclaimed.

"Really?" Aurora looked excited.

"Really" Tony nodded.

"Congratulations Mother, Father." Hel smiled.

"Yay! We're getting a sister" Aurora clapped happily.

"It's not going to be a sister, it's going to be a brother." Galen argued.

"What? We don't need another brother. We need a sister." Aurora countered.

"Nu-uh" Galen said.

"Ya-huh" Aurora replied. They continued this way for a few more minutes before Tony had enough.

"If you two don't stop this you will not be going to your school party this weekend."

The twins immediately stopped, "Sorry Mommy"

"Good" Tony nodded sternly.

"Just think Mother, it could be both again." Jor smirked.

Tony glared halfheartedly at the boy, "Don't joke about that."

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two days passed until everyone else found out. Loki was out for the day with the kids so he was alone. He walked down to the common room and found the team and Pepper there.

"Hey Tony" Bruce greeted.

"Hey Jolly Green" Tony returned. "You all doing anything tonight? Cuz I want to cook dinner for everyone."

"We'll be there Tony" Bruce said.

"Good." He walked over to Pepper at the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a few things for you to go over." She looked up at him and paused.

"What?" He asked.

"You- there's something different about you." Her eyes roamed over him.

"What? I'm fine, everything is perfect." He smiled.

Her eyes widened, "Oh my god you're glowing!"

The room paused and turned to the two. "Stark's glowing? Did you play with some reactive substance or something?" Clint asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Idiot"

"I believe that Pepper is referring to the look woman gets when she's pregnant" Bruce explained. It took a second for that information to sink in before they whirled around to Tony.

"You're pregnant?!" Steve yelped.

"Guilty" Tony smiled sheepishly.

"Were you going to tell us this time?" Natasha accused.

"Why do you think I invited you all for dinner tonight?" Tony asked defensively.

"Such glorious news Friend Stark! I am happy for you." Thor boomed. He strode across the room and hugged the inventor.

"Yeah thanks Pikachu. Now let go before you squish us." Tony said.

Thor released him with a smile.

"You better get a move on Thor. Tony and Loki are already on their third child and you and Jane aren't even married yet." Bruce teased.

Thor smiled sadly, "Aye, unfortunately my father still does not approve of my Jane. I have been working hard to get him to agree to our union. I have promised my mother that if he does not approve in a year, I shall marry her anyway."

"Good for you Thor, Jane will make a great Queen." Tony smiled.

"I think so as well." Thor nodded.

"You know what this means right?" Pepper asked with glee.

"What what means?" Bruce asked.

"Tony is pregnant, we have to have a baby shower!" She squealed.

Tony groaned, "No Pepper. Besides, I thought you didn't have it for the second child?"

"Well we never had it for the first so we have to have it now." Pepper countered.

Tony groaned again.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it!**

 **This is the last actual chapter, the next is the epilogue so I'm almost done.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	18. Epilogue

**Big big big time jumps here. They are basically little summaries so I'm sorry if it's a bit weird to read.**

 **Last chapter though :D hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

* * *

Years passed and life was perfect. Tony and Loki had a new baby boy to take care of. They started a new baby book and recorded everything. Little Arthur looked exactly like Loki; he wasn't as powerful in magic but he had a knack for inventing.

As promised, Thor proposed to Jane a year later and were married a few months following. Odin was not happy, neither was Sif for that matter; but like Tony's and Loki's ceremony, they stayed quiet. As the years went along, Thor took on more responsibilities as King, preparing him for his upcoming reign.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Rhodey passed away from a heart attack when he was 70. Everyone attended the funeral, honoring one of Tony's closest friends and a great soldier. The Iron Patriot was dismantled and the chest plate was buried with his body.

By the time Tony and Loki's third child was born – a girl by the name of Lily – and Thor and Jane's first child – a boy named Sigmundr – Pepper, Natasha, and Clint passed away. None of the original Avengers were fighting anymore, Steve was getting too slow and Bruce decided he liked curing the world better. After Pepper's passing, Tony took up the job of CEO before handing it off to his daughter Aurora - who would eat a golden apple when she turned 21 along with her brother. He still invented and provided Stark Industries with tech, but would hand over that job when Arthur was old enough.

Steve and Bruce were still around when Odin stepped down and Thor took the throne. They died shortly after his coronation. Steve received the typical military burial with every branch of the armed forces in attendance, paying their respects to the deceased. Bruce's service was smaller; only the remaining original Avengers came.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

900 years came and went with Tony and Loki permanently moving to Alfheim. They built a large mansion in the middle of a forest. Their home was surrounded by lakes and waterfalls, not another elf for miles.

They had five more children: twin girls Artemis and Blair, a boy Brandr, and two other girls Erika and Alana. The children grew up, some staying close to home while others traveled the nine realms. Jormungandr, Lily, Artemis, and Alana went on to become scholars. They traveled through the realms, recording battles and native stories. Sleipnir, Blair, and Fenrir stayed on Asgard to help in their army. Aurora, Galen, and Arthur were on Midgard to help protect it and run Stark Industries. Brandr and Erika stayed on Alfhiem with Loki and Tony, helping them around the mansion.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thor and Jane had two daughters, Thora and Tyra. They grew up to be very beautiful and skilled fighters. Unlike Loki and Thor's childhood, Thor and Jane made sure to love each child equally and keep the bond between siblings strong. Their three children grew up to be close and respectful of each other.

Thor and Jane ruled well. They brought the nine realms together in a time of peace not seen for many centuries. Despite Odin's ill opinion of Jane when he stepped down, the people loved her. She had proven her worth and earned their respect.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

For a mortal to become immortal they have to eat a golden apple. However, to stay immortal, they have to eat one every 200 years.

"My life is complete Lokes. I've seen my children grow up, I've seen my grandchildren grow up, heck I've seen my great-grandchildren grow up. I'm ready" Tony said. He was nearing the 2000 mark and he didn't look a day over 60. Loki had also aged, his black hair a dark grey and there were laugh lines around his mouth.

"I shall follow you then. I will not live without you My Love. I cannot." Loki smiled softly.

So for the next 200 years, Tony aged. His hair turned white and his body slowed down. Loki aged with Tony since the God cast a mirror spell, allowing him to follow his husband into death.

As the two lay on their death beds, their family surrounded them. The only one who wasn't there was Hel, she was waiting for them to join her in Helheim.

"We had a great run didn't we?" Tony said. He and Loki smiled at each other, holding hands while their family sat silently around the room.

"Indeed we did" Loki said.

"We shall miss you Mother, Father" Fenrir said.

The couple looked around the room, at their family. Thor and Jane were there, even their children.

"We love you Mom, Dad. Very much" Aurora was crying. There really wasn't a dry eye in the room, but some were crying more than others.

"We love you too. All of you, we're so proud" Loki smiled.

"I wish you wouldn't leave. You don't have too." Alana said.

Tony gave an airy laugh, "Oh Alana, still so young. It's our time; we've seen everything, we have everything. The only thing left to do now is rest."

It was getting harder for them to keep their eyes open, everyone could tell it was almost time. "Stay close, keep in touch. You are family." Loki reminded.

Everyone nods.

"Only thing left to say s'that we love you and to remember usss." Tony slurred.

"Don't worry Mother" Jor held up a large book, "We wrote everything down."

Tony and Loki laughed lightly before fading away, peaceful smiles on their face.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Their funeral was a traditional Asgardian ceremony. They were put in the same boat, dressed in their finest clothing. Only the family were allowed to attend. They all cried as the burning boat fell off the waterfall and their souls ascended towards the sky.

Their rings were taken and put inside the book Jor had written. The book stayed in the mansion that Erika now lived in with her family. It sat in the library along with each of their baby books. Sometimes the books would be taken down so that the new generation could learn the story of their ancestors.

* * *

 **So that's where the title comes into play ;) just in case you weren't wondering.**

 **Man I almost cried writing this o.O …I'm such a sap**

 **Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the story ^-^**

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Review please!**


End file.
